


Don't Push Me

by katebxo



Series: A Broken Fall 'verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Any warnings for this fic are warnings that would apply to the events in the locker room in NBK, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebxo/pseuds/katebxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if the events of Never Been Kissed happened when Kurt and Blaine had gotten together? Through different perspectives, see how Kurt and his loved ones deal with the event that shook him to his core. Set in my A Broken Fall 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story is a play on Never Been Kissed and is based in the ‘verse of my story, A Broken Fall and is completely AU. I would suggest reading that story first to get a better understanding of how Kurt and Blaine got together and how their relationship works. Also please be aware that some of the words and ideas written here are not my own and belong to the writers and creators of Glee.

Kurt Hummel took a deep breath as he approached the doors of McKinley. He had worn his most demure jacket, shirt, skinny jeans and boots today (after his gorgeous white Marc Jacobs coat was ruined by a cherry slushie last week). It had been an amazing three months since Kurt had met his new best friend and now boyfriend, since last month. After breaking his wrist and sporting a hopefully nondescript black cast on his left arm, Karofsky and his group of Neanderthals had taken it easy on him. Kurt figured it was because they didn’t want to be blamed for any additional damage to his broken bones.  Since getting his cast off, Kurt held his breath every morning, just _waiting_ for what was coming. As soon as he returned to school sans cast, Kurt was immediately a target again.

The bullies were _ruthless._ Body checks into the lockers, being tripped in the hallways, slushie facials…not to mention the completely barrage of verbal insults slung his way every time one of the Neanderthals walked passed him. While it wasn’t any worse than it had been before Kurt had broken his wrist, after been relatively safe for 6 weeks made him forget how horrible school was. Sometimes, the only things that kept Kurt going during the school day were his early morning skype chats with Blaine and the little encouraging text messages he sent throughout the day.

Kurt made it into the building, thankful for the fact that the halls were relatively free of letterman jackets. The occasional jock jeered as him as he walked to his locker, but he knew they were too afraid to pull anything without their leaders, Karofsky and Azimio, around. Kurt simply held his head up high and walked toward his locker, where Mercedes was waiting for him. Finn was pretty good at staying with him at all times, or if not Finn, Puck or Sam or Mike. But the boys had an early football practice this morning and his friends and step-brother were maybe all still in the locker room. Kurt made it to his locker and peered up at the school portrait Blaine had given him a couple of weeks after they met. Kurt had confessed to him that the only times he felt safe at school were when Blaine called him on his lunch break. Talking to his best friend over the phone gave him the courage to make it through the rest of the day. Blaine would always give him a little pep talk, tell him there were only a few more hours until they could talk for real, or even meet for coffee if Blaine so happened to have an afternoon off from Warblers’ practices.

As soon as Blaine had given him his school portrait, Kurt had dug through his and Carole’s piles of old magazines and made a little collage that spelled, “Courage” to place underneath it. It helped more than he thought it would, especially when he returned to school without his cast. That was one day when he his boyfriend ( _His boyfriend!_ ) the most. After a tearful phone call from Kurt during lunch, Blaine _begged_ Wes to let him skip practice just this once. He was at Kurt’s doorstep when his Navigator pulled into the driveway. Let’s just say Finn didn’t quite appreciate the fact that they were half making out in the driveway. ( _Can’t you guys go to your room or something? Finn, if you and Rachel can make out on the living room couch, then me and Blaine can kiss in the driveway, suck it up.)_

Kurt somehow made it through to lunch  without a slushie ruining his depressing outfit of choice. He was itching to get home. It was Friday night and Blaine was coming home to Lima for the weekend. Blaine planned on taking him to a restaurant just on the edge of the city, where he swore they had the best Thai food in the city. Even though Kurt was able to avoid a slushie facial today, that didn’t stop the bullies from verbally harassing him constantly and checking him into a locker between every class. Kurt was tired and his arm hurt. His resolve was slowly breaking. He just wanted it to be the end of the day so he could go home and take a nice long shower and prepare for his Blaine filled weekend, but he still had a few more classes to get through.

Finally, FINALLY, after two hours of mind numbingly boring classes, the final bell rang and Kurt was off to the choir room for Glee practice. Before stopping off at his locker, Kurt felt the vibration from an incoming text in his pocket and he took his phone out to see:

**From Blaine: COURAGE xo**

Kurt smiled and prepared to tap out a quick response when this incredibly force came out of nowhere and shoved him into the set of lockers on his left side. The side of Kurt’s arm throbbed and his ass hurt from hitting the hard tile of the floor with such force. He was definitely going to have a bruise. I

Instead of getting up and brushing himself off, he just _snapped._ He was just so incredibly pissed off. While he had been having a miserable day in general, he was looking forward to Glee club and his date. Of course Karofsky just had to push him one more time and kill his good mood. Instead of ignore him completely; Kurt decided to chase Karofsky into the locker room, stopping to pick up his cell phone where it clattered down the hall.

“HEY. HEY. I’M TALKING TO YOU!” yelled Kurt, angrily as he ran into the locker room.

“Girl’s locker room is next door, Hummel,” said Karofsky nonchalantly.

“What are you so afraid of?” Kurt asked, heart pounding.

“The fact that you came in here to take a peek at my junk,” Karofsky replied.

“Oh yes, that’s all exactly what we all want,” said Kurt sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Trust me hamhock, you aren’t my type. I have a boyfriend and I wouldn’t dare date someone like you, who’ll be bald by 30 and still living with his mother.”

“Don’t push me Hummel!” Karofsky roared.

“You want to hit me, go ahead. It’s not going to change who I am. I’ll still be gay and you’ll still be a scared little boy!” Karofsky’s beefy face was red and sweating, while Kurt was sure the blood had drained completely out of his own face. His palms were sweaty and he was this close to closing his eyes for the incoming impact of Karofsky’s fist hitting his jaw. They both were just standing there, breathing harshly. Kurt was hopeful that Karofsky was just bluffing and was going to leave, until suddenly Karofsky’s meaty hands were on his face and his disgusting teeth were clattering against his own. Rough lips were pressed against his and all Kurt was screaming in his head, “GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!”

Before Kurt could even get his arms to work, or even get his knee to move swiftly upward to catch Karofsky right in the groin, he was gone. Kurt felt like he was going to vomit. Although he was pretty sure his lips were closed the whole time, he swore he could taste something absolutely vile, like onions, or burgers or _something;_ nothing like the wonderful mixture of coffee and chocolate and mint and that one something that was distinctly just _Blaine_ , when he kissed his boyfriend.

Kurt before Kurt could open his mouth and scream at Karofsky, he approached Kurt again, invading his personal space. Kurt finally got his arms to work again and he pushed Karofsky away with all his strength, horrified but filled with adrenaline.

“Get the fuck away from me Karofsky,” he said in a low, terrifying voice.

Karofsky looked momentarily confused that Kurt had pushed him away and suddenly his face twisted with rage.

“I swear to god Hummel, if you ever tell ANYONE about this, I will kill you!” He punched a locker rage before he left the locker room, the door slamming open and closed with a resonant sound that echoed in the room.

Kurt let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and he collapsed on the ground, sobbing from the complete and utter terror he just experienced. He sobbed, his chest heaving up and down. He could barely breathe. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t just shake this off and pretend it never happened. He couldn’t go to Figgins because he wouldn’t believe Kurt without any proof. Finn would tear Karofsky limb from limb, not to mention his father, who would probably keel over with another heart attack before he could do the same.

 _Blaine, Blaine will help me. Blaine will know what to do. He’s the only one I can talk to, he can help me. He can save me from this,_ thought Kurt. Still shaking with sobs, Kurt reached into his pocket and turned on his phone, Blaine’s last text still on the screen. Kurt tapped Blaine’s name and then _Call Blaine_ and then the phone was ringing and Kurt knew he would be safe now.

**Blaine**

                  Blaine was in his dorm room packing the handful of things he would need for his weekend spent at home, when the opening notes of “Bubbly” trilled from his Blackberry. Kurt’s adorable face was shining on the screen and he quickly answered.

                  “Hey you! I’m on my way right now!” he said happily into the phone. Instead of a cheery hello from Kurt, all he could hear was heaving breathing and a congested kind of sniffle.

                  “Kurt…?” he called out worriedly into the phone. _What’s going on?_

“B-blaine?” Kurt replied brokenly into the phone. Blaine could now hear the distinctive sound of sobbing into the phone. Blaine immediately went into panic mode and was now throwing things into his duffle bag and leaving his dorm room as he held the phone to his ear.

                  “What happened baby? Talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.”

                  Kurt hiccoughed and sobbed again into the phone. “Breathe Kurt, I’m coming right now okay? Just tell me what happened.”

                  “Karofsky…he…” Kurt stopped and sobbed even more into the phone.

                  “Kurt. KURT. Listen to me right now. Where are you? I’m going to call Finn right now and he’s going to come get you, baby. I’m leaving right now, I’m coming. You’re okay. I’m coming right now,” Blaine rambled into the phone, hoping to somewhat soothe his crying boyfriend in his blind panic.

                  “Locker room,” Kurt replied. Blaine barely caught it before he was telling Kurt to hang up now because he was going to call Finn right this second. “Stay there baby, Finn’s gonna come get you.”

                  Kurt hummed into the phone before hanging up. Blaine reached his jeep in the parking lot and unlocked the doors quickly and climbing into the car. He turned the key into the ignition and turned on the Bluetooth connection that ran through his car’s high tech stereo system.

                  “Call Finn Hudson,” he said aloud. The sound of the phone ringing filled the car instantly and Blaine shifted gears, backing out of the parking space and driving out of Dalton towards Lima.

**Finn**

                  Finn was chatting with Puck in the choir room when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Finn did a quick overview of the room, ensuring Mr. Schue hadn’t arrived yet before pulling out his phone and answering the call.

**_Call from Blaine Anderson_ **

                  Finn looked confused at the screen. _Why is Kurt’s boyfriend calling me?_ Finn looked around the room once again to spot Kurt and ask him, when he realized Kurt wasn’t there yet. _Well, that’s odd. Kurt’s always one of the first people here because his locker is closer than anyone else’s._

“Blaine?”

                  “Finn? Oh thank god.”

                  Blaine sounded entirely too panicked for Finn’s comfort. “Blaine? What’s going on? Is Kurt with you?”

                  “Finn, Kurt just called me sobbing. All he said was something about Karofsky and being in the locker room. You have to go find him and bring him home. I’m on my way from school right now, I’ll meet you there.”

                  “Shit.” Finn’s stomach instantly filled with nervous panic. Before he could respond to Blaine, the call was ended. Finn stood up and was almost bolting out the door, when Puck grabbed his arm.

                  “Dude, what’s up?”

                  “It’s Kurt. He’s in the locker room. Something happened with Karofsky,” he said quickly, still trying to run out the door. The room was immediately in an uproar.

                  “Guys, listen to me. Please don’t follow me. I don’t want him to get smothered. He didn’t tell Blaine he was hurt, but’s he’s obviously really shook up about something and I’m just going to bring him home and Blaine’s going to meet me there. Just let me handle it right now.”

                  Everyone sat back down, resigned. The girls were chattering and the boys just looked… _angry._ Finn finally left the room and ran towards the locker room. Once he got inside, he heard Kurt crying before he saw him crawled into a ball on the floor. His knees were tucked up to his chin and he was clutching his iPhone tightly in his hands. Finn approached him slowly.

                  “Hey, man. It’s me.”

                  Kurt looked up at Finn with red, puffy eyes. He looked absolutely terrified. Finn crouched down to Kurt on the floor and inspected him. He didn’t seem to be physically hurt, but something really bad must have happened.

                  “You okay bro?” asked Finn. He rubbed his hands up and down Kurt’s arms, as if to warm him up (because he was shaking like a leaf). Before Finn could even ask if Kurt was hurt anywhere, Kurt launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck.  He was crying harder than he was before and all Finn could do was try to soothe him by rubbing his hands back and forth over Kurt’s back.

                  “It’s okay, I got you now.” And he repeated it over and over until Kurt _finally_ calmed down and released Finn from the tight bear hug. “Better now?” he asked. “Ready to go home?”

                  Kurt just nodded and followed Finn to the door. Finn poked his head out, ensuring that no one was out in the hallway that could freak Kurt out any further. Finn stood guard while Kurt was gathering his things at his locker and they made their way to the Navigator in the parking lot. Wordlessly, Kurt handed over his keys to Finn.

                  Kurt sat quietly in the passenger seat as Finn drove them home. The radio wasn’t playing and Kurt was curled in on himself. Finn had never seen him so _scared looking_ before. The anxiousness was creeping up on him and he really just wanted to ask his brother what had happened. He finally just decided to do it before Kurt completely shut him out.

                  “Kurt…” His brother flinched slightly at the sound of his voice. Finn mentally kicked himself. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

                  Kurt cleared his throat, “When Blaine gets here.”

                  “Do you promise?” asked Finn, skeptically.

                  Kurt looked over at him and nodded. “I promise. I know this time I need to talk about it.”

                  _This time?_

 _“_ Okay man, we’re here for you whenever you’re ready,” said Finn, softly. He reached over and placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

                  “Thanks,” he whispered.

                  When Finn pulled in the driveway, he was relieved to see that Burt’s truck and Carole’s car weren’t in the driveway. He was a little disappointed to see that Blaine’s red jeep had not yet arrived, but Finn knew the only way Blaine could have gotten to Lima from Westerville is less than an hour would be to break several laws.

                  Kurt opened the door and almost dragged himself to the front door to wait for Finn to unlock it. Kurt looked…deflated and sad more than terrified now. Finn didn’t know if this was good or bad. By this point, Finn was almost feeling sick with anxiety and worry. As soon as Finn unlocked the door, Kurt bolted up the stairs and into the bedroom. Finn placed Kurt’s keys on the little table near the door and followed him.

                  Kurt had left his bedroom door wide open and Finn could hear the sounds of Kurt retching in the bathroom.

                  _Blaine, please get here soon._ Finn really had no clue how to handle this type of situation.  Finn walked into Kurt’s bedroom, carefully. Kurt practically obeyed him to stay away that one time when he knocked Kurt’s antique lamp over and broke it. He cleared his throat to alert his presence. After Kurt was finished throwing up, he could hear Kurt gargling ( _Mouthwash, probably)_ and then the running water and buzz of Kurt’s battery powered toothbrush. After what seemed an entirely too long amount of time to brush one’s teeth, Kurt emerged from his bathroom, looking worse for wear. Before Finn could say anything, Kurt held up his hand to keep him from speaking.

                  “I’m going to take a shower. You can stay in here but please don’t touch anything. And please stop looking at me like that Finn, I won’t break my promise. Blaine will be here soon, right?”

                  Kurt looked overly concerned about the arrival of his boyfriend and Finn was quick to reassure him Blaine was on his way. “He called me and said he was coming, don’t worry. Do you want me to call him again?”

                  Kurt nodded, his lips turning into a frown and his eyes tearing up. “Okay, okay. Sit down next to me. I’ll call him.” Finn grabbed his phone and dialed Blaine as Kurt scooched in tight to his side.

                  “Put it on speaker, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, as it says on the tin, this is an AU take on "Never Been Kissed". This was published in 2011, so bear with me please. I'm just reposting on here. Expect a lot of fluff, hurt/comfort and some over exaggeration of things, along with situations that would probably never happen. Onwards!


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaine**

                  Blaine was probably half an hour away from Lima when the Bluetooth connection on the stereo alerted a call from Finn.

                  “Call from Finn Hudson,” said the mechanical voice.

                  “Accept,” said Blaine clearly.

                  “Hello?” Finn’s voice ricocheted throughout the Jeep.

                  “Finn? Is everything alright? Did you find Kurt? Is he okay? Did you bring him home?”

                  “Yeah, yeah, he’s right here. He’s safe at home. He just wanted me to call you. You’re on speaker.”

                   Blaine’s heart sunk. His poor, poor Kurt was so fragile and hurt right now and he had no idea what to do and he was trying _really_ hard to keep it together for him.                 

                  “He’s sitting next to you Finn?”

                  “Yeah, he can hear you right now.” Blaine couldn’t see Kurt right now but he could just imagine the dip in his posture as he visibly relaxed when Blaine answered the phone. Kurt had told him once how crazy an effect Blaine’s voice had on him. “ _It makes me feel safe and loved no matter what you say. As long as you say hello, I’m okay.”_

“Hi baby, I’ll be there soon okay. Twenty minutes if I speed. Why don’t you have a shower and Finn will make you some tea or something and by the time you’re finished I’ll be there.”

                  “Okay.” Blaine’s heart sunk a little more at his boyfriend’s broken voice.

“See you soon man,” said Finn before he ended the call.

“FUCK!” Blaine slammed his hands on the steering wheel in anger. Hasn’t his boyfriend been through enough?

Traffic decided to be on Blaine’s good side and he made it to the Hummel-Hudson house in his promised 20 minutes. He breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of Burt and Carole’s vehicles in the driveway. Right now, interfering parents would be the worst thing that could happen to Kurt right now. He obviously trusted Blaine and Finn enough to share what had happened to him, but Blaine knew that Kurt was more likely to bottle everything up in the presence of his parents.

Blaine wasn’t quite sure why, but Kurt seemed to trust Blaine more than any of his friends, or even his dad. Well, trust wasn’t the word. More like…Blaine was an easy confidant. Many times Kurt had expressed his worry about stressing his father out over his bullying. It took Blaine a long time before he could come to accept Kurt’s mindset. Blaine was sure that reoccurring heart attacks didn’t quite work like that. Yes, stress was a factor in many acute and chronic illnesses, but Kurt was so careful about monitoring his father’s workload, diet and exercise routine, that Blaine just didn’t understand why Kurt would think that the mention of his ongoing bullying would make his father sick again. In fact, Blaine was convinced that Kurt’s father was probably the best person to go to with his problems because of his authority as a parent and the extreme and overwhelming love for his child. Blaine knew Burt well after spending quite a bit of time with him and he knew Burt was definitely the type of parent to take drastic action if his child was in danger. Blaine understood that Kurt was ultimately terrified that he was going to lose his one remaining parent, so he stopped trying to question Kurt’s methods and decided to be thankful that Kurt trusted him enough to confide in. Blaine knew that if anything ever got out of control he would immediately go to Burt or at least his own mother about it if he wasn’t sure what to do. But, for now it seemed like Kurt was relatively safe. Nothing completely drastic had happened and Blaine knew that Kurt wasn’t hiding anything from him. ( _Blaine, I trust you so much. You’re my best friend and my boyfriend. I promise I won’t hide anything from you, I promise._ )

But now he was wondering if he was too late, if maybe he should have tried to persuade Kurt a little harder, or go to Burt a little earlier. Kurt was physically in one piece, but that didn’t mean that whatever happened to him didn’t hurt him.

It was a matter of seconds between the time he was in the car and the time he was rushing into the house and up the stairs to his boyfriend’s bedroom. Blaine immediately knew that Kurt had listened to his advice and had a shower. As he approached the room, the warm, diffusing scent of vanilla and brown sugar and the scent he couldn’t quite name, but could place immediately from Kurt’s vast collection of skin care products wafted into the hallway. He walked into the room to see Finn on Kurt’s doubled bed and Kurt wrapped up in his warmest, chocolate brown throw curled next to him, sipping a mug of tea. Kurt’s hair looked damp and fluffy and lay across his forehead. Blaine smiled just the tiniest bit; Kurt’s hair reminded him of the first time he had come to visit Kurt. Kurt was distraught because nothing had seemed to go right the second day sporting the cast and he had practically launched himself at Blaine, relieved for his comforting presence.

Blaine’s smile was quickly taken away with the overwhelming urge to burst into tears because the look on his boyfriend’s face was a mixture of fear and anxiety and sadness and complete and utter exhaustion. Blaine would do anything to put Kurt’s gorgeous smile back on his face, the sparkle back into his eye. But he knew it wasn’t that easy.

“Hey,” he said softly, trying not to startle the brothers, who both seemed lost in their own quiet little worlds.

“Blaine.” Blaine had never heard his named called so brokenly and sad before. Finn just looked over at him, not saying a word. Blaine couldn’t find any other word to describe Finn at that moment except for stoic, or maybe strong. Not an emotion crossed Finn’s face. Blaine figured if someone had to be the strong one between all three of them, it would be him. Blaine placed his bag on the floor and toed off his shoes. He was thankful he managed to change before leaving the weekend. Blazers and dress shirts weren’t optimal for the kind of comfort Blaine knew he would be providing in just a moment as he climbed into the bed next to Kurt and opened his arms wide.

Kurt seemed so much smaller than usual as he curled himself against Blaine’s chest. Blaine held onto Kurt more strongly than he ever had. Kurt was shiver through the throw wrapped around him. Blaine pulled his boyfriend as close to his chest as he possibly could. Kurt wrapped his shaking arms around Blaine’s torso and tucked his head into the crook of his neck. Kurt was crying again and it was ten times more heartbreaking and made Blaine feel ten times more helpless than it had when Kurt was crying on the phone. Kurt’s slight frame was positively wracking with sobs and Blaine was trying so, so hard not to cry in the moment. He tucked his arms underneath the throw and pushed up the thin t-shirt Kurt was wearing so Blaine could rub his hands back and forth against Kurt’s warm skin, trying to cement in Kurt’s mind that his boyfriend was _right here_ and wasn’t going to leave him. Finn had his eyes closed and his expression looked pained.

 _It must be hard on him to see his brother like this and have no idea what’s going on, or how to make it better,_ thought Blaine. Blaine sighed quietly and focussed on trying to comfort his boyfriend, not saying anything except for the occasional, “I’m here now”, “I love you”, “I’m right here”, “Everything’s going to be okay, honey”.  Blaine was feeling a little lost in the moment. He felt overwhelmingly sad and scared and at the same time so in love with his boyfriend. Perhaps it was because Blaine knew you would have to pull him kicking and screaming if you wanted him to leave Kurt at this moment.

After what seemed like an agonizing amount of time, Kurt’s sobbing seemed to have slowed to a stop. His body was finally still and Blaine no longer felt and tears rolling from Kurt’s cheeks and onto his neck.  While he may have stopped crying, Kurt clung onto Blaine for a little long and Blaine knew he was just trying to compose himself. Blaine had occasionally found himself in this position, (like when Blaine’s father’s extremely conservative brothers came over for dinner and spouted comment after comment and slur after slur until Blaine slammed down his cutlery and left the house with a slam of the door, practically speeding to Kurt’s house), curled up with his boyfriend and finding comfort with his warmth and breathing in his scent for almost an hour before he deemed himself ready to speak again.

Finally, Kurt took a deep, steadying breath and manoeuvred around until he was sitting next to Blaine, instead of practically sitting in his lap. Kurt’s bangs were almost sticking straight up and Blaine would have laughed except for, of course, the severity of the situation. Kurt’s eyes were puffy and completely bloodshot. His cheeks were warm and flushed and the look on his face was one that Blaine hoped he’d never have to see ever again.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked, looking ashamed.

Blaine scooted closer to him and pressed a cool hand to his warm cheek. “Never apologize for something like this Kurt, never. We’re here for you.”

Kurt looked over at him gratefully and his lips curled in a sad little half smile. “You’ll have to change your shirt,” he said quietly, nodding towards the tear-stained shoulder on Blaine’s gray t-shirt.

“I’ll live,” said Blaine, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s temple.

“I think I’m ready now,” said Kurt, looking down at his lap. Blaine sat a little straighter and grasped one of Kurt’s hands tightly into his own. Finn sat up straighter than he was and reached over to place a comforting hand on his should.

“Go ahead, whenever you’re ready,” Blaine whispered into his ear. Kurt took another deep breath and started to tell his brother and his boyfriend what had happened to him in the locker room.

After Kurt retold the dialogue between him and Karofsky, Blaine asked the question he really didn’t want to know the answer to, but at the same time he really needed to know.

“What happened after you confronted him?”

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand and said, “He kissed me.”

“HE WHAT?” yelled both Finn and Blaine at the same time.

“He kissed me,” said Kurt again, quietly, shrinking into himself.

“Holy shit…” cursed Finn, under his breath. “I’m going to fucking kill him.”

Blaine didn’t say anything.  He hooked his arms around Kurt because he swore at that moment the one thing that was going to stop him for storming out the house and killing Karofsky with his bare hands was Kurt. He took a deep, steadying breath and tried to stop the sting of, “I’m going to kill him, I’m going to kill him, I’m going to fucking kill him” so he could at least speak somewhat normally.

“What else happened, baby?”

Kurt’s eyes welled up once again and Blaine had to stop him because he wouldn’t be able to keep such careful control of himself if Kurt was crying again.

“No more crying, Kurt. Please?” Kurt must have noticed the complete and utter sadness in Blaine’s eyes because he blinked and nodded before continuing, instead of bursting into sobs once more.

“He said he was going to kill me if I told anyone.” Both Blaine and Finn took a sharp inhale of breath. “He sounded so serious when he said it too. Normally I would have just brushed it off or ignored it but it really felt like he meant it and I was so terrified. I’m still terrified. And I know I can’t do this by myself anymore. I can’t do this anymore,” said Kurt, shakily.

“You’re not in this alone anymore, okay. Right Finn?”

Finn looked over at Blaine with what could only be described as full on rage in his eyes. He shuffled on the bed to sit right in front of Kurt.

“Kurt, I swear on my life I will never, ever let Karofsky or any of the jocks ever touch you again. Me, Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie will all team up, we’ll be your body guards. We’ll do whatever it takes.”

“Thank you Finn, but to be completely honest with you I can’t even imagine stepping foot into that school again right now. Not while Karofsky’s still there.”

Everyone fell silent after Kurt’s confession. Blaine was replaying the idea of Kurt being attacked and practically lip raped over and over in his head. Blaine wanted to feel thankful that Karofsky hadn’t done something worse, yet at the same time…Blaine, like Finn, could hardly conceal his completely and utter rage. To calm down and focus, he did was he always did, looked into Kurt’s eyes.  Kurt turned towards him when he noticed Blaine looking at him and tried his best to smile, just a little. Blaine pressed his forehead to his and whispered “I love you” across his lips. He brushed a thumb softly over Kurt’s reddened lips. “I’m so sorry he did this to you, baby. I’ll replace his with a thousand of my own kisses, if that’s okay with you,” he said, lowering his voice hoping that only Kurt’s ears could hear. Kurt looked into his eyes lovingly and nodded slightly. Blaine hesitated before pressing the lightest kiss to Kurt’s lips. Blaine felt the tension from Kurt’s shoulder melting away immediately.

Finn cleared his throat behind them and totally and completely ruined the little moment between them by asking if Kurt planned on telling Burt what had happened.

“I don’t know Finn,” Kurt said, rubbing his hands over his eyes. “I just can’t splurge something like this on him, his heart’s too weak. It’d kill him.”

Finn sighed in frustration, “Kurt, it’s better to tell him now then wait until the situation turns much worse. You think this will hurt him? What happens when you land in the hospital because you refused to get a parent involved? You can’t control everything. This isn’t a slushie facial, Kurt. This is pretty freaking serious.”

“I know. I can’t do this on my own though.  Will you help me?”

“Of course we will, Kurt,” said Blaine, soothingly. He rubbed Kurt’s back and he sunk against Blaine’s chest.

“I just want to get it over with,” he mumbled.

Blaine carded his fingers through Kurt’s hair (a pleasure he wasn’t normally given), “Soon.” Kurt shuffled in closer, his head landing under Blaine’s chin. Blaine pressed the side of his face into Kurt’s hair and inhaled as he pressed a kiss to the side of Kurt’s head.

Blaine would have never thought he’d be at one point wishing the Hummels to come home.

**Finn**

                  Finn heard the rumbling of the garage door opening before Blaine and Kurt did. The two of them were lost in their own little world. They were pressed close together and Kurt’s eyelids were fluttering, trying to stay awake. They both looked so peaceful. Kurt was tucked under Blaine’s chin and Kurt’s hand was pressed on top of Blaine’s heart.

                  “Dad’s home, Kurt.”

                  Kurt shot up from Blaine’s chest. “Already?!” he asked, panicked. “I don’t think I’m ready I can’t…”

                  “Dude, it’s okay. I’ll go downstairs and talk to Burt first, okay? I’ll explain everything and then I’ll come get you and yeah. It’ll be okay man. Don’t worry,” said quickly, trying to prevent his stepbrother from crying again.

                  Kurt just nodded and Blaine mouthed a quick, “Thank you!” behind Kurt’s head. Finn got up from the bed and headed downstairs. Burt was standing at the kitchen sink, washing the grime from his hands with the special soap Kurt kept at the sink.

                  Finn cleared his throat. “Burt?”

                  “Hey bud, is Blaine upstairs with Kurt?”

                  “Um…yeah. Listen. Can I talk to you about something?” Finn fidgeted a little on the spot.

                  “Sure Finn, grab a seat,” said Burt as he pointed to the kitchen table. “What did you want to talk about?”

                  “Kurt,” Finn said, bluntly.

                  “Kurt?” Burt raised an eyebrow at him.

                  “Okay, here’s the deal. I need to tell you something really important and Kurt is like freaking out upstairs, so just please let me say everything and can you promise to please just listen to me first and then ask questions?”

                  Burt’s forehead creased in worry, but he didn’t say anything. He simply nodded once as to say, “Go ahead, I’m listening.”

                  “There’s this guy. His name’s Dave Karofsky…”

                  For fifteen minutes Finn talked without interruption. He told Burt all about the jocks at school and how they would harass Kurt every day. How they called him horrible names in the halls. Finn didn’t fail to mention Kurt’s biting comebacks, whipping the jocks into verbal submission. He told him about the locker checks and the dumpster dives and the slushie facials. He told him everything except what had happened tonight. Kurt would be on his own for this one, (but not really because Blaine would be with him).

                  Once Finn had finished explaining to Burt what’s been going on, the both of them were silent. Burt appeared to still be breathing, so that was a good thing.

                  “Alright so…why are you telling me this instead of my son?”

                  “Something happened today and Kurt pretty…emotional right now. The only reason he’s been keeping all of this from you was because he was scared he was going to give you another heart attack. He’s hasn’t been keeping it to himself, though. He’s been telling Blaine everything and Blaine’s smart enough to know to come to you if something was really serious. He’s been actually trying to convince Kurt to let you know what was going on, but he’s been pretty stubborn.”

                  Burt sighed loudly. “So what exactly went on today that suddenly everything needs to be out in the open. Is he okay? Is he hurt?”

“He’s fine. I’ll…let him explain it to you. It’s his story to tell I just…wanted to help him first. He’s…a little shaken right now so I told him that I’d explain to you the initial stuff.”

“So he needs real help now, is what you’re saying.”

“Yeah.”

“KURT! Can you come down here please?”  Burt had a completely unreadable expression on his face. Finn was actually scared. He didn’t know if Burt was going to yell and get angry or be something completely opposite.

Finn could hear quiet murmured voices upstairs. Finn figured Blaine was giving Kurt a little pep talk. Kurt and Blaine shuffled down the stairs, Blaine gripping Kurt’s hand tightly in his own. Kurt still has the throw wrapped around his shoulders and despite the reassuring presence of his boyfriend, he still looked terrified.  Once Burt noticed Blaine practically holding Kurt up, Burt’s forehead creased in some sort of emotion Finn couldn’t even describe.

“Hey bud. Maybe you and I should have this conversation alone,” Burt suggested.

Kurt cleared his throat and spoke softly, “I need Blaine to stay.” With the mere suggestion of Blaine leaving, Kurt gripped Blaine’s hand even stronger, his knuckles turning white. Blaine attempted to supress a wince at the extra pressure in his hand and Finn smiled a little because the both of them just…they fit.

“Finn.” Finn glanced over at Burt, who kind of just tilted his head to the side to indicate that maybe Finn should leave.

Finn nodded in acknowledgement and awkwardly got up from his seat at the table.

“Uh, right…I’m just gonna…” Finn stuck his thumb in the direction of the stairs and went to leave. He squeezed Kurt’s shoulder as he walked by him, giving that little push of strength that Kurt needed to sit down and tell Burt everything that had happened to him in the last couple of years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, lots of emotions. Lots of hurt/comfort. You'll be seeing that often in this fic. Hope you are enjoying it so far :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurt**

Later that night, Kurt sat silently at his vanity, mechanically performing his moisturizing routine as he replay the last couple of hours over in his mind. After his dad had called him down into the kitchen, Kurt somehow managed to spill everything he had kept hidden from his dad from the several years he was bullied. Kurt had tried to summarize the general idea of what had gone on, but his father sat so seriously across from him, that Kurt couldn’t help but spill everything once he started. He did have to admit that Blaine’s comforting presence next to him, occasionally squeezing his hand, gave him courage through the most difficult parts.

                  Once Kurt had finished, Burt did nothing except sit still. He didn’t say a word.

                  “Uh…Dad, are you okay?” asked Kurt worriedly. _I knew this was a bad idea_ , he thought.

                  “No Kurt, I’m not okay. I just found out my son has been bullied for years because he was gay, how do you expect me to feel? I’m actually surprised I’ve managed to sit still instead of beating every single one of those kids to a pulp. Especially after today…I’m so sorry you’ve had to gone through all of that kiddo. Really, I am. But the one thing that hurts me more than the fact that you’ve been practically assaulted every single day is the fact that you’ve never told me anything about this. Why?”

                  Burt just looked so disappointed in him. Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat and blinked a few times, trying to abate another onslaught of tears. He was _so tired_ of crying.

                  “I guess I just wanted to protect you. Once mom died…you were so sad. I mean, I was too. It was so hard after she died…it seemed like it took years to even feel a little better. Every single day was just so miserable for a really long time. I knew you were working so hard to support us and I didn’t want to make it worse than it already was. I mean, especially after your heart attack…I couldn’t even think of adding something to your life that could affect your health, Dad. It was so scary when you were in the hospital, I can’t even bear the thought of losing you, not again.”

                  Before he could say another word, Burt was up from his seat at the table and was standing next to him, pulling Kurt to his chest in a bear hug. Burt’s strong arms around him calmed his aching heart just a little. While Blaine also had the ability to calm him down, there was something so simple and straightforward with the love his father had for him.

                  “I’m so sorry about everything, buddy.  I promise I’m not going anywhere and I promise I’m going to fix this for you.”

                  Kurt nodded into his dad’s neck and hugged him a little harder. Once they let go of each other, Kurt went to sit back down to discuss what his father planned on doing with the bullying, when he noticed Blaine looking at the two of them wistfully, his eyes looking a little red.

                  “Blaine?” Kurt asked softly.

                  “Hmmm…?” Blaine shook his head a little to clear his thoughts and blinked a few times. Kurt titled his head a little to the side, trying to get an idea of what was going through Blaine’s mind at that moment.

                  Kurt padded over to Blaine and placed a warm handle on his shoulder. He bent down a little to look Blaine in the eye.

                  “What’s going on?” he asked softly. Kurt’s gentle inquiring made Blaine’s eyebrows raise and his eyes widen, like he was so surprised that Kurt had picked up on the smallest shift in his emotions when Kurt was an emotional wreck himself. Kurt gave him his most stern look, warning him against trying to brush off whatever what was troubling him.  

                  “Oh, it’s nothing. It’s just…you guys have a really good relationship. It’s nice to see, that’s all,” said Blaine quietly, breaking his gaze from Kurt’s.

                  “Oh, Blaine…” Kurt moved his hand to cup Kurt’s jaw. He pressed his forehead to Blaine’s and looked right into his beautiful eyes. “I’m sorry,” he breathed over Blaine’s lips.

                  “It’s not your fault,” he responded, just as quietly.

                  Burt cleared his throat behind them and Kurt stepped back from Blaine, blushing.

                  “Blaine, bud, you know we consider you to be a part of this family. If you ever need to talk to someone…”Burt trailed off.

                  “Thanks, Burt. Really, you have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that,” Blaine says.

                  “I think this calls for a group hug!” Kurt exclaimed, trying to somewhat dissolve the tension in the air.

                  Burt and Blaine’s rumbled laughter filled the room and they both shrugged. Blaine stood up from his chair and approached Burt and Kurt. They both had an arm around each other and their free arms were opened wide, inviting him into their embrace.

                  “How does this even work?” he asked, laughing as he came closer.

                  “I don’t know kid, just get in here!”

                  Blaine tucked himself into Burt’s side and Kurt came around to snuggle next to Blaine. _This is too cozy for its own good,_ Kurt thought. _But it is nice._ Kurt knew how nice a hug from his dad felt when he needed it and he knew Blaine couldn’t find this kind of fatherly love at home.

                  Once the group hug had run its course, everyone sat back down at the table.  Kurt knew this conversation was far from over.

                  “In all seriousness now, Kurt, something really needs to be done about this Karofsky kid. Now, our options are going to the police, going to Figgins and seeing if he can somehow absorb something into his thick skull, or switching schools. What do you think is the best solution here, Kurt? Because I don’t think there’s really anything else I can do.”

                  Kurt paled at the thought of his dad going to the police. He knew the police wasn’t much of an option. He didn’t have any concrete evidence and he just knew Karofsky would lie through his teeth when questioned. Kurt didn’t want to out Karofsky, but he really had no choice. Now that he’s told his dad what happened, his dad was just so stubborn, Kurt knew he wouldn’t stop until he had gained some sort of justice for what had happened to his son. The thought of going to another school was just as terrifying as returning to McKinley. Kurt couldn’t even think of another high school in their area, except for maybe Lima High, which was Blaine’s old high school.

                  _There’s always Dalton…_ he mused. _No, no, absolutely not. Do not put these thoughts into your head, Kurt Hummel. It’s not like dad and Carole could afford to send you to a private school._

                  “Dad, I really don’t think going to the police is a good idea. It’s not like there were any witnesses and I know Karofsky would just lie through his teeth about everything.  He’s not just going to sit there and let me out him dad; he’s going to deny everything.”

                  “He threatened to kill you, bud, the police take that kind of thing seriously.”

                  Kurt sighed, exasperated. “Dad, _I know_ , I know they take this kind of thing seriously, but they won’t take it seriously from me. Not a gay kid. _This is Ohio._ Do you think the police here are going to take me seriously without any evidence and Karofsky denying everything? No.”

                  Burt rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. “You’re right. What about going to the Principal?”

                  “I don’t know Dad.” Kurt toyed nervously with the fringe of the blanket that he threw over the back of chair at one point. “I mean, it’s worth a shot. But Figgins is kind of hard-headed. He’s going to want evidence and I know he’s going to want to talk to Karofsky and his parents and I don’t know if I can just sit there while he denies everything.” Kurt’s voice was increasing in pitch as he became increasingly frustrated and upset. Blaine patted his arm re-assuredly.

                  “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to talk to Carole when she gets home from work. All three of us and maybe Finn will have a meeting with Figgins and explain to him what happened, without Karofsky. We’ll go from there, alright?”

                  “Okay. I just wished we didn’t need to wait until Monday. I just want to get it over with. I don’t know why, but I feel scared, Dad. I know Karofsky doesn’t have the guts to do something outside of school but…still.”

                  Kurt really had no idea what was going to happen. He trusted his dad so much but this…this just seemed incredibly impossible. It seemed like nothing could get better because the options were either not plausible or not ideal. Either way, he was going to have to suck it up and deal with it however he can. At least now he has people to help him through it.

                  “Kurt, I’m going to try and call the school right now. I know it’s been a while since the school day ended, but Figgins may still be around. If not, well…we’ll just have to deal with it on Monday. Now, why don’t you guys go upstairs and watch a movie or something. Carole should be home soon and we have some things to discuss. We’ll figure something out for dinner. It’ll probably just be pizza or something easy. “

                  “Make sure—“ Kurt interjected.

                  “To get half veggie, I know,” said Burt.

                  Kurt tried to keep a serious expression on his face, but he knew a small smile was creeping up on the corners of his lips.

                  “Well, excuse me if I absolutely refuse to  let you and myself eat the grease sodden, meat covered pizza like Finn and Blaine like. Some of us want to try and stay healthy, Blaine.” Blaine was shaking next to him with supressed laughter and Kurt playfully jabbed an elbow in his ribs.

                  “Oh come on Kurt, you only live once.”

                  “Exactly. And that’s why I eat healthy, so I can prolong my life.” Blaine just rolled his eyes at Kurt.

                  “Blaine Anderson, I swear to god. I convinced you to get rid of the grease you use to put in your hair, do not test me. Pizza grease is the next thing to go.” Kurt crossed his arms in playful anger.

                  Blaine gasped, his mouth widening in a comical “O” shape and crossed his hands in front of his heart. “How you wound me, sir.”

                  Burt just stood in the background, laughing at their silliness. “Okay you two. I have things to take care of. Go on upstairs.”

                  _Don’t mind if I do, Dad,_ thought Kurt. He would definitely not complain about having Blaine’s arms around him while they watched a movie. And maybe he could convince Blaine that he was feeling alright enough to kiss the memory of Karofsky’s lips away with Blaine’s own….

                  “Door stays open,” Burt said pointedly.

                  Kurt sighed dramatically, “Yes dad, we know.” Kurt grabbed his discarded blanket and Blaine’s hand and led him back up the stairs into his bedroom.

                  Kurt folded the blanket expertly on the end of his bed and turned around to face Blaine. Blaine was silently observing him. He had this look in his eyes that couldn’t mean anything but, “I’m worried about you. Are you okay? What’s going on in your head? Let me help.”

                  Without a word Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, who tugged him into his arms. Kurt hid in his most favourite spot, the curve of Blaine’s neck. No matter what, Kurt knew he was safe here, with Blaine’s warm arms wrapped around his and the combination of Blaine’s Burberry cologne, laundry detergent and fresh air clouding his senses.

                  “That was really hard,” he mumbled.

                  “I know. You were so brave and I am so, so proud of you. It’s going to get better from here, you’ll see,” Blaine said close to his ear. Blaine held him for a few minutes, which he was grateful for. As Blaine pulled away, he pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

                  “I love you too,” Kurt replied, his voice thick with emotion. Blaine cupped his cheek with his palm.

                  “How about I give you a nice backrub? It’ll relax you.”

                  Kurt hummed in agreement, but precariously eyed the door. Blaine had given him several backrubs before. It hadn’t been that long ago since Blaine had convinced him that it would feel a lot better if he took his shirt off and Blaine massaged his favourite vanilla body butter into his skin. Kurt suddenly felt this incredible need to have Blaine’s hands on his skin, soothing him into a haze of relaxation. He would really rather not have Burt walk into his room as Blaine straddled him and rubbed body butter onto Kurt’s bare back.

                  “I’d love one, but maybe we should…” Kurt felt the rumbling of the garage door opening underneath his feet. Carole was home.

                  “Carole’s home now. That means we have at least a good half an hour of her staying downstairs to talk to Burt. I’ll keep it short, I promise. I just want to help you relax a little bit. If anything we just explain how it was completely innocent. Which it will be.”

                  Blaine gave him one of his most breathtaking smiles and Kurt wanted to do nothing but kiss him for the rest of the night.

                  _A backrub will have to suffice until later, I suppose,_ Kurt thought.

                  “Okay,” he complied. Kurt pulled his t-shirt over his head and lied down on his stomach and propping his elbows up with a pillow to support his head and neck. Kurt let out a long breath as he tried to relax into the mattress. His limbs felt heavy and his shoulders ached with tension. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sound of Blaine shuffling around, looking for Kurt’s pot of body butter.

                  The mattress dipped slightly as Blaine climbed onto it. Kurt heard Blaine unscrewing the cap of the body butter and placing it down somewhere around him. Blaine’s warm hands pressed against Kurt’s ribs as he carefully swung his leg over Kurt’s torso and straddled his hips with his knees. Kurt felt Blaine press along his back, the soft cotton of his t-shirt tickling his skin. The warmth from Blaine’s torso pressed along his back warmed him to his toes and Blaine pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt’s neck.

                  “Ready?” he whispered into Kurt’s ear.

                  “Always,” Kurt mumbled. He felt like he was already falling asleep and Blaine hadn’t even gotten started yet.

                  Blaine chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to the smooth skin under his ear. Kurt felt Blaine sit back up and after a few moments warm hands were rubbing body butter skillfully into the tense skin and muscle of his back. Kurt groaned softly as Blaine encountered a particularly tough knot near his right shoulder.

                  “How are you so good at this?” Kurt mumbled into the pillow.

                  “To be honest with you Kurt, I have absolutely no idea.”

                  As the warm scent of vanilla filled the air and Blaine’s hands continued to rub his back, Kurt sunk farther and farther into his sleepy haze. The last thing he could remember was saying something along the lines of, “You’re my favourite” to Blaine and Blaine’s hands kind of tracing some sort of heart shape into his skin as a reply before he fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burt Hummel for Father of the Year award! More Klaine fluff, what else is new? Hope you are enjoying it so far :)


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine

                  Kurt was asleep minutes after Blaine had started to rub his back. Although it was relatively innocent, giving Kurt a backrub was surprising intimate for the two of them. Blaine found it was just as relaxing for him as it was for Kurt. Kurt’s skin was always soft and so warm; he was surprised they hadn’t fallen asleep together with Kurt’s shirt off yet. Blaine loved the scent of Kurt’s vanilla body butter and had embarrassingly gone to the store where Kurt had bought it after the first time Blaine had suggested giving him a massage. He carried it around in his messenger bag at school and kept a pot of it in his dorm room and his bedroom at home. He liked to rub it into his hands when he was missing Kurt more than usual. The scent held so many wonderful memories and feelings, that it instantly put him at ease. Without fail, Blaine used some before bed and sometimes in the middle of the night he’d wake up from a nightmare from his past or just a pang in his chest from seeing Kurt in his dreams, that he’d snuggle more into his blankets and breathe in the faint scent of the vanilla that permeated them.

                  Blaine had rubbed Kurt’s back for a little while longer after he had fallen asleep. Kurt’s back was filled with knots of tension and even if he was sleeping, Blaine knew Kurt would appreciate the gesture. After he was finished, he managed to coerce a sleepy Kurt back into his t-shirt before Burt or Carole came upstairs to check on them. Kurt smiled sleepily at Blaine as he distantly noticed the lack of tension in his shoulders. All while half asleep, Kurt managed to get his shirt back on and snuggle into Blaine’s chest to continue his nap. If Blaine turned his head, his nose pressed into Kurt’s soft, un-styled hair. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt’s back and was rubbing it back and forth occasionally. As Kurt slept, Blaine quietly turned the television on, which was frozen on a DVD from one of the older seasons of _Friends._ Blaine wasn’t particularly tired. In fact, he was more riled up than anything and Kurt’s sleeping form was the one thing able to soothe the angry beast residing in his chest.

                  Blaine was barely through half an episode when Burt and Carole came up to check on them. Kurt was still resting peacefully on Blaine’s chest and Blaine was trying to focus solely on Kurt’s presence and the plotline of the episode so he wouldn’t have a full on breakdown. He heard Burt and Carole’s footsteps on the hardwood stairs before he saw them. As they both stood in the doorway, he noticed the two of them smiling softly at Kurt and Blaine cuddled together. Burt looked exceptionally tired and worn, but he also had this look in his eyes that Blaine knew meant business.

                  “Blaine, do you think we could talk to you downstairs for a minute?” asked Burt, in a whisper.

                  “Umm…” Blaine simply looked down at Kurt sleeping peacefully on his chest. He really didn’t want to wake him up, not after the day he’s had.

                  “It’s okay kid. Kurt sleeps like the dead. I’ll help you.” Burt walked over to the opposite side of Kurt’s bed and with careful hands, he managed to turn Kurt onto his side and off of Blaine. Burt took Kurt’s carefully folded blanket off the end of the bed and draped it over his son.

                  Blaine carefully got off the bed, trying not to jostle the mattress too much and disturb Kurt. He silently followed Burt and Carole down the stairs and back into the kitchen, where three mugs of tea where resting on the kitchen table.

                  “I figured maybe some tea would help soothe some of the stress,” said Carole, as she sat down.

                  “Thanks, Carole,” Blaine said politely. “My mom always makes me tea when I’m stressed or upset.” Carole smiled in appreciation. “So what did you want to talk about?”

                  Burt cleared his throat. “Dalton.”

                  “Dalton?” Blaine quirked an eyebrow in confusion. He wouldn’t have thought the Hummels had considered Dalton as an option, especially since it was two hours away from Lima and the tuition was quite steep compared to attending McKinley for free.

                  “Carole and I have been discussing possible options for Kurt and Dalton is definitely a possibility right now. I wasn’t able to reach Figgins, but I have a feeling without any evidence, Karofsky will deny everything that Kurt accuses him of and no action will be taken.”

                  “You really think that will happen? They won’t take anything Kurt says seriously?”

                  “Well, we don’t exactly know yet, but it could happen. Figgins is the type of person to look past the records of each student compared to hard solid evidence. I mean, Kurt has a flawless school record, but as soon as someone comes in and denies everything, obviously that’s going to count for something compared to at least trying to look for something hidden,” Burt said with a grimace.

                  “So you want to send him to Dalton?” Blaine sounded a little incredulous, because he really didn’t want to get his hopes up. Obviously seeing Kurt daily had a major appeal, not to mention hours and hours of interrupted alone time, but something in the back of his mind told him to reel it in for now.

                  “It’s definitely on the top of our list. We’ve also thought about pulling Kurt out of McKinley and getting him to do all of his courses online, seeing as there are only four months left of the semester, but I don’t think he’d take too kindly at that. He’d just be bored and lonely all the time. Also, there’s an issue with even getting into Dalton this late in the year. It really just depends on how the meeting with Figgins goes.”

                  “Right.”

                  “So, Blaine, honey, getting back to what me and Burt called you down here for…” Carole interjected. “We wanted to discuss more of the technicalities of Dalton, like tuition and boarding and such.”

                  “I’m afraid I’m not quite well versed in the aspects of tuition and such because my parents usually take care of all that. I’ll do my best though.” Burt and Carole nodded at him to continue.

                  “As far as I know, tuition can be paid in one lump sum, or in monthly payments. It includes the cost of boarding, health services, student services like field trips and events and fun stuff for the dorms, food, internet, laundry and a cleaning service that comes in once a week.” Burt and Carole looked at him with dropped jaws.

                  “I know it sounds bad, but if you really think about it, Dalton tries it’s best to act like a really comforting environment to the boarders. Of course there are those students who only attend during the day, and they don’t pay as much tuition. But, no one really complains about the money, because it seems worth it. The food is actually amazing and the dorms are bigger than any college ones I’ve ever seen.  Each room has its own bathroom and instead of using quarters for sucky washing machines and driers, we simply swipe our key cards.”

                  “So, what, all your tuition money is stored on your card or something?”

                  “No, not really. We use them to unlock the doors to our dorm rooms, we use them to sign out computers in the library or take out books. We use them to sign in and out of dorms if we go to visit someone and we use them if we need to visit health services. It basically stores the personal information of the student and ensures they are a student at Dalton and are allowed to use all the special services. For example, my friend Thad is a day student, so his key card won’t let him use the washing machines, or get into the dorms, but it will let him sign out books or a computer. It’s kind of complicated, but it’s a good system.”

                  “But isn’t it a bad idea that only one person can use a certain card to get into a room? What if there’s an emergency?” Carole asked, worriedly.

                  “There is a person on every floor, who is appointed a prefect that has a card that allows them to enter all of the rooms. They basically act as the authority on the floor. The dorms are a mix of students from different grades, but Dalton usually rooms two students from the same grade together. It ensures compatibility and the presence of a senior student on the floor who can be appointed as a prefect.”

`                 “Do you ever have any problems with people getting out of hand? I mean, there’s no adult supervision, right?”

                  Blaine thought for a moment. “That’s right, there isn’t any adult supervision. The prefects are trusted enough to supervise the dorms and are responsible enough to report any issues to the staff. The golden rule at Dalton is respect, so there really aren’t a lot of situations in which things get out of hand.” Blaine decided to keep the fact that the Dalton dorms where just as rowdy as any other dorm. There were weekly parties and movie nights and the alcohol supply was abundant thanks to older siblings. Nothing ever got completely out of control. As long as everything was cleaned up in the morning, nothing was ever noticed. The prefects did do a good job during the week to make sure everyone was back in their rooms by the curfew and to keep the halls fairly quiet for the students studying or doing other homework, but the weekends were free reign. Blaine would much rather come home to Lima for the weekends instead of staying at Dalton. Partying wasn’t really his most favourite thing to do. He would much rather spend some time at home with his parents and of course going on dates with Kurt.

                  Burt sat thoughtfully at the head of the table. His brow was furrowed and his was tapping a pen against a legal pad. “It seems like a really good school. But what about academics? Obviously there would be some sort of difference between McKinley and Dalton.”

                  “I think Dalton’s main goal is to prepare its students for university. I’ve done homework before with Kurt and our material was vastly different. I think Kurt would manage just fine though, he’s very smart. And of course I’d always be willing to help him. So would the other Warblers.”

                  Burt sighed loudly. “The thing is, this school sounds absolutely amazing and I wish I could have sent Kurt before he even started high school, but…the money. The money is a big factor.”         

                  “Completely understandable.” Blaine nods reassuringly. Blaine really had no idea how much the tuition was at Dalton. His parents took care of everything, so he really didn’t know how it could be a problem for other people who didn’t make as much money as his mother, who was a surgeon and his father, who was a lawyer.

                  “I’m not really well versed on the financial aspects of Dalton. I do know they have bursaries and scholarships they can give to those who can’t exactly afford to attend Dalton. There’s also a yearly payment plan…I think, Burt, if you’d like, I can gladly give you my mother’s phone number and you can speak with her about it. My mother is good friends with the Dean, actually. They always attend those fancy charity balls together and sometimes, if my mother has the time, she’ll help plan an event or two for the school. I’m sure she’d be happy to answer any questions you might have and put a good word in with the Dean, although I’m sure you won’t find Kurt having problems being accepted.”

                  Burt’s features softened at Blaine’s offer to give him his mother’s phone number. 

                  “Thanks, kid. That helps a lot. So would you say that the Dean is fairly flexible with mid semester transfers?”

                  “Normally, no. In Kurt’s case, yes.”

                  “What do you mean?”

                  “When my parents went to the school to see about a mid-semester transfer, the Dean was initially going to say no. I wasn’t aware of this until I had started school there and he had called me into his office. Apparently my parents had discussed with him the…uh…conditions to why I needed to transfer and the Dean ultimately understood. See, the Dean is gay and he experienced bullying when he was younger, just like me and Kurt. He normally wouldn’t treat any student more specially than another, but he does hold a soft spot for gay kids. I think as long as you are open with the Dean as to why you want Kurt to transfer, he’ll allow it no questions asked. He knows what it’s like to need a safe haven.”

                  “That’s fantastic,” Carole said. She turned to Burt, “I think it really would be best to just transfer him to Dalton, honey. It sounds like such an amazing school…I have a feeling that even if we did talk to Figgins and somehow Karofsky was expelled, the bullying wouldn’t exactly stop.”

                  “Carole’s right,” Blaine said under his breath. “Karofsky wasn’t the only one who was bullying him, there were others. It won’t stop, even if Karofsky leaves.”

                  Burt rubbed his hands over his face and nodded resolutely. “Okay. It’s definitely top priority. I mean, of course we still need to discuss it with Kurt, but I think he’ll be pretty willing to go to Dalton, after everything that’s happened. Go ahead and write your home phone number down for me Blaine, I’d really like to speak with your mother.” Burt slid the yellow legal pad and pen down towards the table, in front of Blaine. He scribbled his home number down quickly and passed it back to Burt.

                  “I’ll let you talk to her first, though, kid. I’m sure she’s wondering where you are. Also, maybe you can brief her on what’s going on?”

                  “Sure, of course.” Blaine stood up from the kitchen table to fetch the Hummel’s home phone so he could call his mom. Before he could dial, Kurt was shuffling sleepily into the kitchen. His hair was adorably disheveled; the hair on the left side stuck up where Kurt had his head on Blaine’s chest and the rest of it was just fluffy and soft looking. Kurt rubbed his eyes and yawned quietly, his mouth perking into a tiny “o” before he cleared his throat and addressed Blaine.

                  “Where did you go? I woke up and you weren’t there and I kind of freaked out for a second.”

                  Kurt’s eyes were a little blood shot and his mouth was set in a firm frown. His eyebrows were creased in worry and his cheeks were void of any colour.

                  _He must have had a bad dream and just doesn’t want to admit it._ Blaine was quite familiar with nightmares, especially after he was attacked when he was 13 years old. He had nightmares through most of his first semester of Dalton. Thankfully his roommate was one of the kindest people Blaine had met and had often comforted Blaine during his tough spots. Blaine knew Kurt well enough to know that he was trying to hide his continued vulnerability and fear because of his incredible need to have someone around to comfort him all day. Kurt wasn’t quite used to being so dependent on other people, especially on an emotional level. When Kurt had broken his wrist, he had expressed to Blaine frequently how frustrated and out of control he felt with his injury, because he couldn’t do anything for himself. Obviously the physical dependency became normal for Kurt and he had gotten used to it. After he had gotten his cast off, he was fine and the problem was fixed. Now, it wouldn’t be so easy. It was so much harder to fix an emotional scar than a physical one.

                  Blaine placed the phone back on the counter and rushed comfortingly to Kurt’s side. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pressed their sides close together. “Did you have a bad dream?” he asked, softly.

                  Kurt’s head jerked to the side, as if to shake his head no, but he paused. Blaine just simple watched Kurt process the thoughts in his head. Blaine knew there was some variation of deciding whether or not to confide in Blaine that he was feeling weak and scared because of a silly dream.

                  “No, not really. Well…okay. I guess you could call it a bad dream. It wasn’t that bad. I just woke up quickly and you weren’t there so I was kind of scared.”

                  “Do you want to talk about it?” Blaine asked. He pressed a kiss to Kurt’s temple in an attempt to soothe him after his confession.

                  “No, not really. I don’t really remember it that well. I just have that feeling in my stomach that makes me feel a little uneasy, that’s all.”

                  Blaine nodded in understanding. He knew exactly what Kurt meant. Blaine was still privy to those kinds of dreams, years after he’d transferred to Dalton. Blaine tugged into a quick, sweet hug and Kurt kissed his cheek as he pulled away. The sparkle was coming back to his eyes and he was smiling.

                  _Ah, the magic touch,_ Blaine mused.

                  “So what were guys talking about?” Kurt asked.

                  There was a silent moment between Burt, Carole and Blaine. They hadn’t necessarily discussed telling Kurt what they were planning, not until they met with Figgins, so Blaine didn’t say anything.

                  “Uh, the thing is buddy, we were asking Blaine some questions about Dalton,” Burt said, finally.

                  “About Dalton? I thought we were meeting with Figgins first and then we were going to discuss other options?”

                  “Yeah, I know. But things might not work out at McKinley, Kurt. We wanted to get a head start on looking at other options.”

                  “Oh…”Kurt frowned. “I didn’t think we could afford Dalton.”

                  “Sit down, Kurt. There’s something I want to talk to you about.” Blaine looked over at Burt, surprised. He didn’t mention talking to Kurt about something incredibly important…Blaine sunk down in the chair next to Kurt. He was twiddling his fingers nervously. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt’s fidgety hands in an attempt to comfort him. It had been such a long day and Blaine knew Kurt probably didn’t want to have another serious conversation.

                  “The thing about Dalton is Kurt…it’s your best option. All three of us have been discussing it and both Carole and Blaine think that even if we do manage to get Karofsky expelled, you still won’t necessarily be safe. Now, we’ll still have the meeting with Figgins, but I want you to know, I cannot allow you to go back to that school if you aren’t going to be safe. Hell, I would have pulled you out years ago if I had known was what going on.”

                  Kurt nodded demurely.

                  “The thing is, with the money…I know it’s expensive. And of course we are willing to do whatever we can. If that means sacrificing a few things, then that’s fine with us.”

                  “We’d do anything to keep you safe, honey,” Carole added.

                  “Exactly. I mean, right now, we aren’t quite sure about the tuition, or what we would have to pay for you to register with four months of school left. Blaine mentioned something about scholarships and bursaries that you can apply to and…there’s something else.”

                  “What is it?” Kurt asked.

                  “When you were a baby, your mom and I started to put money away for college. Now, it’s been sitting in investments for a while, so it’s grown quite a bit with interest. If your mother hadn’t died…you probably wouldn’t have had enough to go to a college out of town unless you won some scholarships and bursaries, but…when she died, your mother rewrote her will and included that a good chunk of her assets would go in a special trust fund for you for college and other things like, living expenses, or your Navigator for instance.”

                  “Wait, you bought the Navigator with money that mom left for me?” Kurt had a pained look in his eyes and Burt looked guilty.

                  “I know, I should have told you. I did use some of my own savings Kurt, I promise, I really did. But you talked so much about that car and I knew it would keep you safe on the road and I couldn’t get it unless I used some of that money. But trust me, that’s exactly the kind of thing your mother would have wanted you to use it for.”

                  “If it was my money, how come you get to use it on things without asking me? And how come you never told me about it?!” Kurt’s voice was becoming increasingly frustrated and Blaine was just watching with rapt attention.

                  “Hey, cool your jets, kid. Ultimately because the money was in mine and your mother’s name and included both of our assets, I could do whatever I wanted with it. I’d never go against your mother’s wishes Kurt. Remember how badly you wanted that damn car? I kept it from you because I just didn’t want you to think you had power over the money and could use it however you wanted. I mean, I guess I could have explained it to you when you got a little older, but to be honest it kind of slipped my mind.”

                  “You’re right.” Kurt sighed. “I’m sorry, Dad. I didn’t mean to get upset about it.”

                  “No worries, kid. It’s understandable. I just didn’t want you to get any ideas in your head when you were younger and more naïve.”

                  “I probably would have wanted to buy real diamond tiaras instead of using the money to go to college…” Kurt said, smiling. Blaine laughed and bumped his shoulder into Kurt’s.

                  Burt just smiled. “The truth is kid, the account we set up for you will only be under your full control when you turn 21. However, after you turn 18, or are getting ready to start university, you would be required to co-sign on all transactions. Now, if we had to use some of the money to attend Dalton, it would ultimately be your decision. Like I mentioned before, Carole and I are completely willing to pool our finances and do whatever we can so we don’t have to use up your savings for college. If we were to transfer you right now, we’d be alright with our own finances if Dalton only requires us to pay four months of tuition instead of a full year. You’d be turning 18 before you went to Dalton for your Senior Year, if you wanted to do that, so it would your decision to use the money or not.”

                  Kurt nodded thoughtfully.  Blaine picked up on the knots of confusion worrying themselves into Kurt’s forehead.

                  “This is a lot to take in and I’m kind of confused.”

                  “I know, bud. It’s a lot of information. We’ve got it all taken care of. I’m going to talk to Blaine’s mom tonight about Dalton and the tuition and stuff, so don’t worry about a thing. Everything will be taken care of.”

                  Kurt nodded and Blaine squeezed his hand once more.

                  “Speaking of your mom Blaine, shouldn’t you be giving her a call?”

                  “Oh, right. Yes, I’ll do that right now. She’s probably wondering why I haven’t come home.”

                  Blaine picked up the phone and dialed his home phone number, hoping his mother would pick up instead of his father or the maid. He walked into the Hummel’s living room for a little privacy. On the third ring, his mother’s cheery English accent greeted him. Blaine sunk into the couch cushions and told his mother everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using a chunk of my author's note from when I originally posted this fic just so you get a better idea of where my head was when I wrote this chapter. 
> 
> So, this chapter is not my most favourite piece of writing. It was kind of a little boring to write, but I thought it was really important. I wanted to create a specific environment that seems very comforting and safe. I mean, I’d be terrified and homesick if I had to go to a boarding school when I was in high school. Everything I mentioned is probably quite unrealistic, but it can’t be any worse than what we know of the canon Dalton. I mean, my Dalton has teachers, for one thing. The thing with the trust fund and the money and such is totally realistic (to a certain point). I wrote it from personal experience. I have the same kind of thing, except no one died. (Also the ages are a little off because I am very confused as to what age you need to be to be allowed access to certain things in the States.) This chapter is mostly a filler, with some fluff. I know it doesn’t do a whole lot for the story except give some sort of background information, so please bear with me.
> 
> (Cool! Thanks 2011 Katelyn!)


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine

                  Blaine sat quietly on top of Kurt’s bed and observed his boyfriend run through the various steps of his moisturizing routine. They weren’t speaking. Kurt was absorbed in the task of caring for his skin and Blaine just liked to watch him meticulously rub toners and creams into his soft cheeks and onto his warm forehead. His hair was pushed back with a white, terry-cloth headband because Kurt hadn’t made a point of styling his hair after his shower this afternoon and he absolutely refused to have his bangs in his face. Kurt was a little embarrassed to slip it on with Blaine around, but Blaine thought it was adorable.

                  Kurt’s reflection in the mirror looked contemplative and a little tired. He didn’t look so sad or afraid anymore, which Blaine was happy about. After talking to his mom on the phone and handing it over to Burt, Blaine opted to make the family some homemade hot chocolate (his grandmother’s recipe) and watch reruns of _Modern Family_ with Kurt, Finn and Carole while Burt talked to his mom in the other room. The television show seemed to perk Kurt’s spirits a bit; he laughed especially hard at the scenes with the loveable Mitchell and Cam. Kurt kept close to Blaine all night; their hands were intertwined together at every moment and they cuddled on the couch.

 Burt came in about an hour after Blaine had handed the phone over to him and he announced that Blaine’s mother has invited Burt and Carole over for tea the next day.

Kurt giggled a little at Burt’s announcement. He had a wide smile on his face and his dimples were showing. “Blaine,” he giggled into his chest, “Your mother is so entirely British, I love it. She is like the stereotypical English woman. She reminds me of like…I don’t even know. But I love her.”

Blaine just laughed and ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair. “You’re silly.”

Kurt just laughed again, “I think it might be the sugar.”

“Why are you so adorable?” Blaine asked, amused. He leaned down to press a kiss on top of Kurt’s head and smiled against his hair. Kurt’s mood was getting increasingly better, which made him very happy.

Kurt tilted his head up and looked at him with wide eyes, “Why are you?”

The sound of fake retching from across the room interrupted their little moment. Kurt shifted himself up from his position on Blaine’s chest to glare at Finn across the room. Blaine chucked under his breath when he realized Kurt was giving Finn one of his most famous bitch glares. (Blaine was lucky he hadn’t been a recipient of one of those as of yet)

“Dudes, you guys are being so cute it’s going to make me puke rainbows or something.”

“Finn,” Kurt huffed, “don’t be jealous of us. You know we’re more adorable than you and Rachel will ever be.”

Blaine nodded in agreement, “Sorry man, I have to agree with Kurt here.” Kurt tilted his head up and smiled adorably at him.

Finn just stuck his tongue out in retaliation. Kurt stuck his own tongue out. Blaine forgot they were all teenagers for a second…

“Fine then, me and Blaine will go upstairs and continue our adorableness up there, right Blaine?”

“If you say so,” he replied. Kurt climbed off the couch and held a hand out to Blaine to help pull him up. They were just about to go upstairs when Burt called out from the kitchen, “Whatever adorableness you plan on engaging in requires an open door!”

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. “Yes Dad, we know.”

Burt stepped out of the kitchen into the hall. “Blaine, don’t forget your curfew is midnight. Your mother wanted me to remind you.”

Blaine nodded, “Of course, sir. Thank you.” Blaine snuck a quick peek at his watch; he still had about an hour before he had to leave. Burt just nodded at him and joined Carole and Finn in the living room.

Once they had gotten upstairs, Kurt had planned to flip through the newest issue of Vogue he had gotten in the mail yesterday (Blaine hadn’t had the chance to look through his own copy yet since he’d been at school. He tried to get to his issues before his mother got her hands on them because she always tore out the really good perfume and cologne samples.) Kurt was yawing every 2 pages, so Blaine suggested he get ready for bed.

After a little coaxing and promises to stay until he was tucked in, Kurt got ready for bed. Blaine continued to watch Kurt’ reflection in the mirror and he smiled a little to himself. _I really should make a point of telling Kurt how beautiful he is more often._

Kurt’s eyes shifted from looking at himself into the mirror, to where Blaine assumed Kurt could see him sitting on the bed.

“What are you smiling at over there?”

“Just you.” Kurt smiled and his eyes shifted down to the dresser for a quick moment. He didn’t say anything in response, but he started to rearrange the various pots and tubes on the vanity so they were in an orderly line along the edge of the mirror. He slipped the headband off of his head and fluffed his bangs a little with his fingers. He spun around on the little bench to face Blaine and smiled at him.

“You look beautiful,” Blaine said, seemingly out of nowhere. Kurt did look beautiful though. His blue eyes had that sparkle it was missing all afternoon. He was smiling and the colour had returned to his face. His cheeks were pink from the various creams and lotions and toners Kurt used. Kurt was wearing a pair of royal blue satin pajamas. Kurt refused to sleep in anything but satin because it was good for his skin and the thinness of the material ensured he never got too warm underneath his various blankets.

“I wish you could stay,” Kurt said, softly.

“I know, me too. But I know your dad would have none of it. Or he’d make me sleep on the couch, which would be pointless.” Kurt scrunched his nose is response.

“Come here,” Blaine said, “We still have half an hour to cuddle before I have to leave.”  Kurt nodded and smiled. He hopped onto the bed and curled under the duvet. He settled himself against the pillows for a quick moment and yawned. Blaine settled next to him and again, Kurt positioned himself so he was lying on Blaine’s chest.

“I’m scared I’m going to have nightmares,” Kurt murmured softly. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment. He knew exactly how Kurt felt.

“I wish I could tell you there could be a way to prevent them, but there isn’t. I wish I could stay but…I’ll leave the volume up on my phone tonight, so you can call me if you have a scary dream. Finn and your parents are right down the hall. I don’t want you to be scared to go to sleep, baby,” Blaine said, truthfully.

“I think just being here right now with you will keep the nightmares away,” Kurt said. He snuggled a little deeper into Blaine’s chest. Blaine rubbed his back through the thin satin.

“Try to fall asleep right now before I have to leave. Maybe that’ll help keep the dreams away? I’ll come over right in the morning too. I won’t be gone long.” Kurt nodded and turned to the side, away from Blaine to help him fall asleep. Blaine rolled over and tucked himself behind Kurt, spooning him. He kept an eye on his watch and even before his half an hour was up, Kurt’s breathing had turned slow and even. Blaine carefully rolled himself away and got off the bed. He put on his sweater and shoes before grabbing the duffle bag he had planned to bring home that day from school. He padded around to the side of the bed that Kurt was facing and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and whispered a quiet “Good night” and an “I love you.”

Blaine kept the soft light of the lamp on as he left the room. Before leaving to go downstairs, he decided to pay a quick visit to Finn. He shut Kurt’s door almost three quarters of the way and padded down the hall to Finn’s room. Finn’s door was open a crack and Blaine could hear the noise of the television playing softly. He knocked quietly and poked his head in the doorway.

Finn had sat up from where he leaned up against the pillows.

“Hey man,” he whispered. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to say goodnight before I left and maybe ask you to keep an ear out for Kurt. He might have nightmares tonight and I just don’t want him to be absolutely terrified. I’ll leave my phone on but…”

“Don’t worry man, I’ve got it covered. You should get home before you’re late.”

Blaine nodded and thanked Finn before closing the bedroom door and walking down the stairs. Burt and Carole were sitting cuddled together on the couch watching television.

“Night Carole, Burt.”

They both looked up at him from the couch.

“Night, sweetie! Have a safe drive!” Carole called out.

“Night, kid. Thanks for being here today.” Burt said. Blaine just nodded.

“Of course. I’ll probably be seeing you guys tomorrow, if that’s alright.”

“Sure thing kid, you’re always welcome here,” Burt said.

Blaine nodded and walked out the front door. He unlocked his Jeep with two clicks of the remote hanging on his key chain and he shivered in the crisp air. Once he settled himself in the jeep, he turned the car on and let the heat warm up the car before he left. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He wanted to go home and crawl into his wonderfully soft bed and sleep for days.

Blaine drove home in silence. He was too drained to process anything at that moment; all he wanted to do was go home. He was thankful that his house was only about a 20 minute drive away from the Hummels’ house.  All he could think about on the drive on was Karofsky kissing his boyfriend. His beautiful, kind, harmless boyfriend, who did nothing to aggravate Karofsky except be himself. It frustrated Blaine to no end that this person thought he was entitled to push his boyfriend around and _kiss him._ Just the thought of his meaty paws on Kurt’s delicate face, his dry, cracked lips pressed against Kurt’s soft ones, bruising them. Blaine didn’t know whether he wanted to cry or throw up.

As Blaine drove down his street, Blaine smiled a little when he noticed the outside lights were on. That meant someone was waiting up for him. It wasn’t too late, but his mother and father worked early hours and were often in bed early as well. In the back of his mind, he silently wished that his father was away for the weekend.

 Blaine sorted his parents into two categories: comfortable and uncomfortable. His mother was the type of person you could go to with any kind of problem. She was the one who made you tea before you could even say a word because she could just sense something was wrong. She was the one you could hug and read Vogue with and talk about shows on the West End with. She was the one who made pancakes in the morning when Blaine came home from school on the weekends. She was the one who gave him that push to spend time with Kurt…Blaine’s father was…the complete opposite of all of that. Blaine’s father was the one you went to when you needed help with your calculus homework, or your essay for your Law class. He was the one who just nodded and clapped him on the shoulder when Blaine said he had a boyfriend, while his mother had squealed and hugged him tightly. His father wasn’t the worst person in the world…he could be a lot worst. But he was nothing like Burt Hummel. Blaine was glad he had his mother to make up for the love and support his father was lacking.

Blaine parked his jeep in the driveway and walked up to the house, slinging his duffle bag on his shoulder. He opened the door and slid into the house, shutting it behind him quietly. He toed off his shoes and placed his bag near the foot of the stairs. A warm light from the living room flooded the dark foyer and Blaine followed it. The room was cozily warm compared to the crisp air outside. His mom had turned on the fireplace and she was sitting on the couch in front of it. She was cuddled into fleece polka dot pajamas and was reading one of her newest chick lit novels. Her dark rimmed glasses were perched on her nose and her dark brown curls were clipped on top of her head. Two steaming mugs of tea sat on the table next to her.

Blaine shuffled to the couch and almost face planted into the soft cushions of the couch. His mother chuckled softly. “I made tea, Goose.” Blaine just grunted into the cushion. His mom reached over and patted his curls. “Come on, love. Sit up. It’ll make you feel better.” Blaine stayed still for a moment and then acquiesced.

Blaine scooted up from where he was on the couch and cuddled up close to his mom. She handed him a mug of tea. Blaine took a sip and let the warmth soothe his aching heart and let out a long sigh. His mom always managed to make the perfect cup of tea: steeped to perfection with one milk and one sugar.

“Thanks, Mom”.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Blaine took a couple more sips of tea before he responded. “I just wish I could have protected him. Or that he’d never have had to deal with all of the stuff in the first place. I’m scared for him.”

“He’s not alone anymore though, love. He had you and his family. He’ll be safe as long as he had all of you to protect him.” She brushed a hand through his curls once more.

“But what if I can’t? What if I’m not around one day and he gets hurt?”

“You can’t control everything, Blaine. I’m sure Kurt has the same exact thoughts about you. That’s what love is all about. You want to protect each other, keep each other safe. You might not physically be able to do it sometimes, love, but by just knowing you’ll be there is enough, don’t you think?”

“I suppose. I just love him so much; I hate to see him hurting like this.”

“It’ll get better honey. You’ll help him. And if my conversation with Andrew goes well tomorrow, it might not be long until Kurt is at Dalton with you, where he’ll be safe.”

Blaine sat up a little straighter at his mother’s confession. “Mom, you aren’t going to bribe the Dean or something, are you?”

She laughed. “Don’t be silly, Blaine. You know better than I do that the Dean does not need to be persuaded in cases such as this. I just think he needs to be briefed on the situation. I’m sure Kurt really doesn’t need to revisit his past with bullying to the Dean. Plus, I’m having Burt and Carole over for tea tomorrow. We’ll work everything out, don’t worry.”

“Okay,” Blaine nodded.

“Now, go on upstairs and get some sleep. I assume Kurt’s expecting you early.”

Blaine laughed and got up from the couch. “I promised him.” He bent down and kissed his mother on the cheek. “Thanks again, mom.”

Blaine headed up to his room, picking up his duffle bag on the way. He walked along the hallway, passing his father’s office and the Master Bedroom until he reach his own room and clicked on the light. His heart was soothed once more as he walked into his room. It was painted in a deep shade of red, with accents of cream and black all over the room. Kurt had suggested redecorating the bedroom the first time he had come over to Blaine’s house.

* * *

_“Blaine, please tell me this is not your bedroom.”_

_“Yeah….why?”_

_“Blaine, this is the most depressing bedroom I have ever been in. My dad’s bedroom isn’t even this boring. Finn’s room has better personality than this.”_

_“I-I don’t really see a problem, here, Kurt.”_

_Blaine’s bedroom was a simple cream colour. His bedspread was a blue plaid. His desk was a dark finished wood and was neatly organized. A tall, black, bookshelf was filled with novels, DVDs and CDs. There were no pictures hanging on the wall, or any personal artifacts at all. Blaine did have his keyboard set up near the window, which had a lovely padded bench underneath it._

_“Well…I guess it might be a little boring. But that’s because my parents moved into this house while I was away at Dalton and I never really got around to decorating it with my stuff. I have some things in storage downstairs and in my dorm room at school…I really haven’t put too much thought into redecorating.”_

_“Don’t worry Blaine, I’ve got this.”_

                 

* * *

So, Kurt had decided on a deep red colour because apparently it complemented his skin tone and it would make the room a nice place to come home to on the weekends. Also, he said it reminded him of Blaine’s favourite cardigan that he’d worn on their first coffee date after they had met. (Blaine pretended not to notice the blush on Kurt’s cheek and he hoped Kurt wouldn’t notice the blush on his own cheeks) Kurt swapped out Blaine’s plaid bedspread for a cream coloured duvet, with so many different kinds of accent pillows of different colours and patterns that each had a specific spot on the bed, that Kurt had to take a picture of arrangement and printed it out for Blaine as a reference. More often than not Blaine pulled the picture out in a hurry when company was supposed to come over and he had left the pillows strewn all over the floor. Kurt had blown up the covers of Blaine’s Playbills and printed them in black and white and hung them on the walls. Kurt also printed some of Blaine’s favourite pictures of him with the Warblers, his family and with Kurt in black and white and placed them in simple black frames around the room. Kurt had shooed Blaine into the basement to watch a movie while he put the finishing touches on his room so he could be surprised.

When he had walked in after it was finished, Blaine wasn’t really sure what his heart had done, but it couldn’t have been normal. Later, after Kurt had left that day, Blaine took a walk through his room and looked at all of the particulars of the room. What he hadn’t noticed was a glass frame sitting on his bedside table. Inside the frame was a picture that Blaine had insisted the two of them take. It was after Blaine had driven out to Lima for the first time after he’d met Kurt. Blaine was craving ice cream that day and even thought it was 30 degrees outside and there was a layer of snow covering everything, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was completely clear. He had convinced Kurt to get ice cream with him and they took a walk in the park. Blaine insisted on taking a photo of them together because friends always took pictures together. Kurt eventually relented and they pressed their cheeks in close so they could fit in the frame of the camera of Kurt’s iPhone. If there was one thing Blaine would remember always about that day was the feel of Kurt’s soft, cold cheek against his own.

Blaine still kept the frame there at his bedside and even had a copy of the picture on the bulletin board he had in his dorm room. Since he and Kurt had become a couple, they had plenty of pictures together, but this one was his favourite, because it was a symbol of the start of one of the most important relationships in his life.

Blaine dumped his bag on the seat underneath his window and he peeled off his clothes. He pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a Hummel Tires and Lube shirt that Kurt convinced him to take because his Dad had ordered too many for the promotion he was holding and they needed to get rid of them. (What Kurt didn’t know was that when he was in the bathroom, Blaine switched the shirt Kurt had given him with the one Kurt kept in his pajama drawer. It was a little big on Blaine, but it was soft and well-worn and it smelled like Kurt. Sneakily, every time he washed the shirt, he’d tuck it in his bag and the next time he went over to Kurt’s house, he’d switch the shirts again.) Blaine brushed his teeth and then after removing several pillows from the bed, he crawled under the warm duvet Kurt had picked out for him. His made sure his Blackberry was on the bedside table and that the volume was on, before he flicked off the lamp and snuggled into the pillows. He hadn’t realized how tired he was. An aching sort of anxiety had taken control of his body, not to mention anger and fear and adrenaline and sadness. Everything that he’d been feeling since the phone call from Kurt that afternoon was weighing heavily on him and he hadn’t realized until now. He fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF! Also, please note that Blaine's mom in this 'verse is based off of Doctor O'Hara from Nurse Jackie, therefore she has an English accent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday**

                  Kurt had been sitting at the kitchen table for what felt like hours. He’d been up since 6am. While he was thankful that he had not yet been plagued with any nightmares so far, he was anxious for today. Today, Kurt found out his future. He, his parents and Finn, if needed, were all meeting with Figgins at 9am. Blaine had driven back to Westerville yesterday afternoon, after spending all weekend with Kurt. They had done silly, enjoyable things throughout the weekend like baking and decorating cupcakes and colouring pages of a Disney Princess colouring book Kurt had found in a box of old memories. They looked through old photos all weekend and told each other stories, learning things about each other that they hadn’t known yet.

                  Saturday morning, Kurt had woken up with none other than his very large step-brother in bed with him. Apparently Finn had heard him whimpering in his sleep when Finn got up to pee in the middle of the night, so he snuck into Kurt’s room and tried to soothe him back into a peaceful sleep. Kurt didn’t remember anything about it, but he was touched and grateful for the gesture. Blaine had come over that morning to help Kurt make pancakes and Burt and Carole had gone over to Blaine’s house to meet his parents and talk about Dalton. They were gone for hours, but when they had returned, they looked calm. Burt was holding a folder with several booklets and papers inside and he simply said everything would be alright. Kurt was curious, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He still didn’t want to allow himself to get his hopes up to attend Dalton. Yes, his parents were seemingly researching the school very well and considered it a big possibility, but Kurt didn’t want to let himself hope. Going to Dalton seemed too good to be true.

                  He stared blankly into space, mechanically sipping his mug of coffee every couple of minutes or so. Eventually, his dad and Carole came down the stairs into the kitchen.

                  “You’re up early, kiddo,” Burt stated, checking the clock on the microwave.

                  “Couldn’t sleep,” Kurt said, taking a sip of his coffee.

                  “In a, _I’m too scared to sleep_ kind of way or _I’m too nervous to sleep_ kind of way?” Burt asked.

                  Kurt thought for a moment. It wasn’t that he was scared to sleep necessarily, it was more of the fact he was scared that he was going to revisit things in his dreams that he didn’t want to see. Thankfully Blaine had stayed late again on Saturday night, waiting until Kurt feel asleep until he left, but last night Blaine had gone back to Dalton and yeah, maybe Kurt was a little scared last night to go to sleep. But he was definitely nervous too.

                  “Maybe a little bit of both,” Kurt said. Burt grimaced and patted him on the shoulder on his way to the coffee machine.  After fixing a cup of coffee, Burt sat down across from Kurt at the table.

                  “Talk to me kid. What’s on your mind?”

                  Kurt tapped his fingers mindlessly on the table, staring into the contents of the mug in front of him.

                  “I’m just…nervous, I guess. I don’t know what’s going to happen and that scares me. I just have this anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach and it won’t go away.”

                  “Life can’t always be planned out, though, bud.  We’ll just have to wait and see what happens today.”

                  Kurt sighed. “I know. I just…have a bad feeling about it.”

                  “It’ll be okay, we’ll all be there to support you.”               

**Later**

                  “I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED!” yelled Kurt, climbing out of his dad’s truck and stomping to the door. Distantly, he heard Carole call out his name, but Kurt’s blood was absolutely _boiling_ and he paid no attention to her.

                  The meeting had been a complete disaster.  Kurt expected it to be a serious conversation between adults that actually promised a solution to the bullying problem, but it had been the exact opposite.  Burt, Carole and Kurt had laid out the facts simply for Figgins. Kurt had struggled with retelling the incident with Karofsky in the locker room and attempting to scrounge up other incidents that would help his case. Figgins seemed to do nothing except twiddle his thumbs while Kurt and Burt talked and talked and _talked._

* * *

 

                  “ _Mr. Hummel, there is nothing that I can do”, said Figgins, morosely._

_“What do you mean there’s nothing you can do? My son has been harassed ever y single day at school and you can do nothing? My son was practically sexually assaulted in the boys locker room and you can do nothing? What kind of principal are you?!”_

_“Mr. Hummel, the best I can do is set up a meeting with David Karofsky and his parents. I cannot suspend or expel Mr. Karofky unless we have solid proof.”_

_“So, you think my kid would like about something like this? I come home from work last Friday and my son is a mess because this bully kissed him against his will and you don’t believe him? You need proof? He wouldn’t make something like this up. He’s a good kid.”_

_“Mr. Hummel, there is nothing I can do. I need to have concrete evidence to present to the school board. I can’t just expel David for no reason. And from what you’ve told me, it seems he might deny everything that you’ve accused him of. Not to mention you don’t want to meet with him at all. So I apologize, really. But there’s nothing that I can do to mediate the problem,” said Figgins, clasping his hands together in front of him._

_“Fine, then I’m pulling him out. Print out those transfer papers and fax them to Dalton Academy. I refuse to let my son stay at this school, if he’s not going to be safe,” Burt demanded angrily. Figgins just nodded and called the secretary from the phone at his desk. All three of them stormed out of Figgins’ office angrily, Burt stopping to pluck his copies of the transfer papers from the secretary’s hands._

* * *

After the meeting with Figgins, Kurt made a quick stop at his locker, emptying out his belongings. He tucked the pictures of him and Blaine, Blaine’s school photo and his “Courage” collage carefully into his bag. He stopped by the choir room, where the Glee club was meeting during their free period. Kurt notified everyone that he was transferring to Dalton as soon as possible and held back his tears when his friends just looked at him sadly. He asked Finn to explain to the group what had happened. He’d been too chicken to face them himself. He has already bared his trials and tribulations to Figgins and he wasn’t prepared to do it yet again in front of his friends. He knew the girls would all burst into tears and try to comfort him and he knew the guys would all threaten Karofsky’s life and promise to protect Kurt.

                  Kurt knew he couldn’t stay at McKinley anymore, for the risk of his safety, but there was still a big part of him that was going to miss seeing his best friends every day. He was going to miss competing with Rachel for solos and having diva-offs and planning outfits with Mercedes and Tina. He’d even miss Mr. Schuester and his misguided attempts at lessons plans for each week. Kurt was glad that he’d have the opportunity to be safe and sound at Dalton. Thankfully, Blaine had ensured him an audition for the Warblers if Kurt had needed to transfer, so his singing wouldn’t be completely out of his life but…It would be weird to compete against New Directions. Not to mention being a part of an a cappella group. Yes, the Warblers’ vocals were absolutely dreamy, but the group’s dynamic would be something difficult that Kurt would have to adjust to.

                  One thing that he was looking forward to about going to Dalton was seeing Blaine every single day and having a lot of uninterrupted time together. They hadn’t had much of it since they became friends in the first place, so he knew that being at Dalton with Blaine would do wonders for their relationship. Kurt missed Blaine _a lot_ and sometimes it was really hard having him so far away during the week. Thankfully Blaine usually came home every weekend to see his parents and Kurt, so it wasn’t that bad. Also, Kurt was lucky enough to meet a lot of Blaine’s friends and they were very nice. It was nice knowing that he would have friends at Dalton, when he was so far away from his own.

                  Kurt stormed angrily into the kitchen and started taking down the ingredients for vanilla cupcakes and placing them down with unnecessary force on the kitchen counter.

                  “Kurt, what are you doing?” Burt asked.

                  “I’m making cupcakes, what does it look it?” Kurt mumbled angrily. Burt walked over to Kurt and placed his hands over his son’s, halting his frantic movements.

                  “Kurt, last time you made cupcakes when you were this upset, you ended up eating most of them and puking all night. Put the ingredients away. We’re going to sit down and talk about this.”

                  Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He shuddered when he remembered the puking episode that resulted from eating ten cupcakes in row.

                  “You’re right,” he said resolutely. “I just need to calm down a little.”

Burt just smiled fondly. “It’s not that baking cupcakes isn’t a nice gesture, but I’m sure Finn would appreciate if there were some left for him when he got home. And I think me and Carole would both appreciate sleeping tonight instead of taking care of our son with a stomach ache, hmm?”

Kurt laughed lightly. “You’re right dad, I’ll say it again.” Burt just nodded.

“So do you want to talk about why you’re so upset? When we talked about Dalton the other day it didn’t seem like you had a big problem with going, if you needed to.”                

“It’s not going to Dalton that’s upsetting me, Dad. Of course I’ll miss my friends and New Directions, but I definitely won’t miss going to McKinley. It’s the fact that Figgins just blatantly ignored my retelling of the bullying. It means that the bullying won’t stop at that school. If the highest authority at the school refuses to accept and somehow control the bullying situation, what hope does the school have? None. I won’t be the one bullied anymore, but it doesn’t mean that it’ll be any better for anyone else.”

“I know, kid. Unfortunately we live in a society when people are blind when it comes to serious situations like this. It’s like they’d rather ignore them completely and hope for the best than try and fix the problem and deal with the consequences. I’m just glad we’re going to be able to send you to Dalton, where you’ll be safe. I don’t even want to think about what could have happened if you never came to us about this, kiddo. I’m glad you did.”

“I’m glad I did too Dad. It’s not so bad when you don’t have such a huge weight on your shoulders anymore.”

Burt tugged him into his side for a quick hug. “Now why don’t you go upstairs and call Blaine, I’m sure he’s waiting to hear from you.”                

Kurt took a quick look at the time. “Yeah, I’ll do that. He’s in his study period right now. Thanks Dad.”

“No problem, kid. I’m actually going to call Dalton right now and get some stuff figured out, alright?”

“Sure.” Kurt picked up his messenger bag from where he had flung it in his rage and rifled in it, looking for his cell. When he found it, he planned to go upstairs and call his boyfriend, but before he could do that, Carole stopped him on the stairs.

“Honey, I was thinking that maybe we could go shopping to pick out some things for your dorm room at Dalton and maybe go out for lunch, if you wanted to.”        

Happiness bubbled up in Kurt’s chest at Carole’s suggestion. What better than shopping for a new bedroom to take his mind of things? Not to mention several hours of chit chat about everything and anything with Carole. His face relaxed into a genuine smile for what seems like the first time that day.

“That sounds perfect Carole, thank you.” She squeezes his arm gently.

“Let me know when you get off the phone with Blaine, we’ll leave right away, okay?”

Kurt nods and heads up the stairs, tapping speed dial number 1 on his way to his bedroom. He holds the phone up to his ear and counts the number of rings. Blaine has his phone set to seven rings before the caller hits voicemail and Kurt is chanting _please answer_ during the pause between each of them.

On the sixth ring, Blaine answers with a breathless hello.

“Kurt! Hi! Sorry, I had my phone on vibrate and I was listening to my iPod. I was totally absorbed into my psychology textbook so I barely noticed my phone flashing.”

Kurt just laughed. “Well, I’m glad you noticed. How much time until you have to go back to class?”

“About twenty minutes?” Blaine said, not really sure of his answer. “So, how did it go?”

Kurt sunk down into the pillows on his bed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Not so well.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that Figgins totally ignored everything we said and refuses to do anything.”

“So what does that mean?”

“It means I’m coming to Dalton.”

“Really?” Blaine asked in an excited squeak.

 Kurt smiled and laughed softly at his boyfriend’s excitement. He was allowed to be excited. Kurt was excited too, but…everything was still hanging over his shoulders. It was hard for him to focus solely on the fact that he was going to see his boyfriend every single day and spend so much time with him; they’d probably end up being sick of each other. (Except, they actually wouldn’t at all)

“I mean…are you okay about that?” Blaine corrected himself when Kurt didn’t reply with an excited response.

“I’m not completely destroyed about the idea. I’m excited to see you every day and I think maybe living away from home would be pretty cool but…I’ll miss being here. And the fact that Figgins just ignored the fact that I was confessing that I had been bullied and basically attacked and he did nothing about it? It makes me feel sick. Like, what happens next year, or the year after, when there’s a new gay kid at the school and he doesn’t have anybody to help him through the bullying and something really bad happens? I can’t even stand to think about something like that, Blaine. It’s so horrible. I mean, I have you and my parents and Finn and the rest of my friends that have all been there for me, so I’m okay. You guys have helped me through it. But what happens when you have no one? I can’t even imagine how that feels. I mean, I can admit to feeling the lowest of lows when I first came out, but it got better but…”

“Kurt.”

“Yeah?”

“You have to stop dwelling on this right now. Trust me, I know how bad it can be and how much you want to help in situations where it seems like nothing can get done, but you can’t focus all your energy on this right now, okay? You need to focus on yourself right now. You’re moving to a new school, away from home, where you’ll be safe. It’s going to be a hard adjustment Kurt; I know it will be for you. But I know you’ll put too much energy in this and you’ll work yourself up into this hurricane of feelings and you won’t be able to do anything to make them go away.”

“I just want to help, Blaine.”

“I know baby, but you can’t do anything about it right now. Get your bearings first, and then we can see what we can do, alright? I’ll help you. But you need to focus on you first, got it?”

Kurt exhaled loudly. “It seems like everyone is giving some good advice today. Maybe I should just let you and my dad make all my decisions for me,” he joked.

“Nah, I have a feeling you would be often disappointed, especially if I had to pick out your wardrobe for you.”

“You are exactly right about that Blaine, but I think I’d be a little more than disappointed—”

“More like, _in a murderous rage_?” Blaine substituted.

“Yes, exactly. Not that I don’t like the way you dress, honey, it’s just…no one touches my clothes.”

“I know all too well, Kurt. Don’t worry.” Blaine laughed at him over the phone.

“It’s not funny, Blaine! Anyways, I wanted to ask you what kind of things I’ll need for my dorm room. My dad said he was going to call the school right before I called you, so I’m sure he’s setting everything up, but, Carole offered to take me shopping for things for my room.”

“Of course! You must be excited! Do you have it all planned in your head already?”

“Not yet, it depends what I have to work with.” Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a short list of things he will definitely need to bring to Dalton and some optional items as well. Kurt jotted everything down quickly on a piece of his stationary and sent Blaine off to class with an “I love you” before he went downstairs to show Carole his list.

Before he got down the stairs, Burt and Carole met him half way. They did the whole laughing, shifting side to side shuffle before finally they all just decided to go downstairs.

“Did you call Dalton, Dad?”

“I did,” Burt said slowly.

“Okay…and what did they say?”

“They said that you could move in on Friday and start classes on Monday.”

Kurt scrunched his nose. “Why such a long wait?”

“They want you to get your bearings and feel comfortable at the school before you start classes. Also, they want us all to go there to get you completely registered, to have a tour of the school, learn all the rules and policies and stuff on Wednesday. They’ll be figuring out your room assignment and your roommate tomorrow, so you’ll get to meet him and see your room on Wednesday.”

“Okay,” Kurt said happily. He was kind of excited, now that he really thought about it. The cloud of stress and fear that was weighing on him earlier seemed to have disappeared, which left him feeling giddy. Carole was taking him shopping for his new bedroom, he was going to be able to see Blaine in the middle of the week and Friday he’d be moving into his new home for the rest of the school year.

“So, did you talk to Blaine?” Burt asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“Yes, I just got off the phone with him. He gave me a list of things that I would need for my dorm room. Carole’s taking me shopping for linens and such, so I figured it was important to get the proper things, so that nothing is missing when I move in.”

Burt smiled, “Sounds like a good idea. Did Blaine tell you anything about the uniform?”

Kurt’s good mood depressed a little bit when he remembered that he’ll be required to wear a uniform during school hours and possibly outside of those hours..? He was sure that when he went to the school on Wednesday they would let him know when he needed to wear his uniform. He was trying not to shudder at the boxy blazer and the gray slacks and the white button-ups. He was aware that the school has a cardigan and a sweater vest as an option as well as the blazer so he knew he could make it work…maybe. At least he’d have the weekends, right?

“He didn’t mention anything…” he said.

“Okay, well, the school supplies the tie, blazer and the other pieces, but you need to buy a couple of pairs of gray slacks and some white button-ups. They said to get some dress shoes as well, but I figured you probably already had a pair of those.”

“Okay, I’ll be sure to stop by Brooks Brothers or something in the mall and pick those up when Carole and I go shopping.”

“Sounds good, kiddo.” Kurt went to leave and find Carole, when his dad stopped him.

“Wait, Kurt!” Burt dug around in his back pocket and took out his wallet. He plucked out his shiny Amex and handed it to Kurt. “You can use this today for your school stuff. But school stuff only, got it?”

Kurt let out a happy little squeak and hugged his dad. “Thanks, Dad! Just wait until you see all the things me and Carole pick out.”

“Looking forward to it, kid. Now go get Carole. You guys better get going. God knows this is going to be a day long affair.”

Kurt skipped out of the room, clutching the credit card in his hand and Burt just chuckled at the state of happiness his son was in. He deserved to be happy today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wednesday**

**Blaine**

Blaine tapped his pencil against his lips, considering the math problem he has scribbled down as soon as he walked into his Advanced Calculus class. His teacher, Ms. Abrams, always put an especially challenging practice problem on the blackboard every day before class. Every person who got the correct answer was awarded points for extra credit. So far, Blaine had gotten every single one right. After a few minutes, Blaine worked through the problem and jotted down his answer. After he was finished, he tapped his fingers on his desk and looked around the room. Most of the students around him were still contemplating the question and there was still another ten minutes until Ms. Abrams reviewed the problem and started the class.

                  Blaine let his thoughts drift to Kurt. Right now, he’d be touring the campus or meeting with the Dean. Blaine had seen him for a quick second between classes. He wasn’t able to go say hello, but he waved enthusiastically across the busy hallway to catch Kurt’s attention.

                  _“You are such a dork,” Kurt mouthed from across the hall. Blaine just shrugged his shoulders and smiled widely._

_The second bell, also known as the “last chance” bell, rang and Blaine stuck his thumb towards the direction of his class._

_“I have to go,” he mouthed, frowning._

_“I love you!” Kurt mouthed, his smile squinching his eyes up._

_“I love you too!” he mouthed back, bouncing on the balls of his feet and smiling just as wide._

                  The shrill ringing of the classroom phone interrupted Blaine’s thoughts. Ms. Abrams answered the phone on her desk. After a few moments of hushed conversation, she hung up the phone.

                  “Mr. Anderson, the Dean would like to see you in his office,” she said to him.

                  Blaine immediately felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, but then he realized, first of all, he wasn’t in elementary school anymore and second of all, he was a model student.

_Guess the fear of being called into the Principal’s office never leaves, even when you attend a high end private school and haven’t done anything wrong,_ he thought.

Blaine picked up the bag that was slung on the back of his chair and shoved his notebook and pencils in there.  He made sure to hand the paper with the solved equation to his teacher before he left for the Dean’s office and she ensured him that’d she mark it and hand it back to him tomorrow.

Blaine left the class and started towards the Dean’s office. Blaine figured that the Dean probably wanted to talk to him about Kurt, or the Warblers, or something like that. He hummed the tune to the latest song they were working on in the Warblers under his breath, waving to the janitor Mr. Humphries on his way into the office. The Dean’s secretary looked up from the paperwork she was transcribing onto the computer when she heard Blaine enter the office.

“Hello, Mr. Anderson! The Dean is waiting for you in his office, go on in,” she said with a smile.

“Thanks,” he said. He walked into the opened doorway off to the left of the secretary’s desk and knocked his knuckles on the doorframe as a courtesy. Inside the prestigious office, the Dean, no younger than 35 years old, sat behind the large wooden desk. He was wearing a light gray suit, with a navy button down underneath and a striped tie. If he wasn’t the Dean and if Blaine didn’t have Kurt, Blaine mostly likely would have had a crush on him. But who was he kidding, most of the gay population at Dalton did.

“Blaine! Come in, come in. You know Kurt and his parents, of course,” he said. Burt, Carole and Kurt were all seated in front of the Dean’s desk. All three of them, almost completely synchronized, turned around in their respective chairs and smiled at Blaine.

“Hi sweetie!” Carole called out happily.

“Hi! It’s nice to see you guys in the middle of the week,” he said. He was always happy to see Burt and Carole and of course Kurt. They were like a second family to him and he had to admit he had missed them this week after spending time with them all weekend.

“Nice to see you too, kid,” Burt said, reaching across to pat his arm. Burt was smiling and he looked relaxed. Blaine figured the orientation day was going well for them. Kurt’s expression was a mirror if his father’s. His cheeks were rosy and his smile was so very sweet, looking at Blaine. His eyes were absolutely shining. Blaine went over to Kurt’s chair and pressed his hands on Kurt’s shoulders. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s cheek.

“Are you having a good time?” he whispered close to Kurt’s ear.

“Mhmm, a really good time. I’m excited to move in!” Kurt’s cheeks and the tops of his ears were flushed red and he was kind of flitting his eyes back and forth to the Dean and to Blaine.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have kissed him in front of the Dean…_ he mused.  Kurt wasn’t a huge fan of public displays of affection, but he figured a quick kiss on the cheek would be okay. Speaking of the Dean, he was kind of looking at them like they were the most adorable couple on the face of the planet. Well, maybe after the Dean and his partner, Michael, who Blaine had the pleasure of meeting once or twice at one of the charity events his mother planned.

                  “Kurt’s mentioned you a few times today, Blaine. I figured you might want to see each other. It’s a long drive between Lima and Westerville,” said the Dean, with a smile. Blaine gave Kurt’s shoulders another squeeze.

                  “Thankfully Blaine’s parents live in Lima and we get to see each other during the weekend most of the time. But…now I guess we’ll be seeing each other all the time,” said Kurt.                 

                  “That’s great. I’m really glad you have each other,” said the Dean, sincerely. This was the reason why Blaine loved Dalton so much. Unlike McKinley, Dalton has a strong leader who was kind and genuine. The Dean was a big enforcer of the traditions, rules and policies at Dalton and he made sure everything was running smoothing. Blaine didn’t know a single student in the school who was intimidated by the Dean. Blaine had even run into him a few times in the common room of the dorm, playing air hockey or x-box with the students. The Dean was also 100% supportive of the gay students at the school and he had even started the PFLAG group at the school when he had been hired.

                  “Oh my god, I’m so sorry sir, I tried to get here as fast as I could but I was all the way in the Parker building and it took forever to walk over here!” A boy with a bright shock of blonde hair had rushed into the room, spewing out this apology as he tried to straighten his blazer. The tie around his next was loose, and Blaine tugged on his own as an indicator to the boy. He shot him a quick smile and tightened the tie around his neck and ran his fingers through the long hair lying across his forehead.

                  “It’s alright Jeff, we weren’t timing you,” said the Dean, with a kind voice. “I called you in to meet your new roommate, Kurt.” Blaine watched both Jeff and Kurt’s eyes widen. The two of them had met several times at the many Warbler gatherings Blaine had invited Kurt to.

_Thank god the Dean found someone that Kurt knew,_ he thought. Meeting the roommate was one of the scariest parts of starting at a boarding school. Blaine was glad that he had had the same roommate for the two and a half years he had been here. Jeff was one of Blaine’s favourite Warblers; he was one of the most kind-hearted people Blaine had ever known. Jeff loved animals (he wanted to be a vet) and Blaine had never once heard him say anything rude or disrespectful, even in a joking manner.  Jeff was very energetic and friendly and smart as a whip. Blaine couldn’t even express how relieved he was that Kurt was going to be rooming with Jeff.

                  “No way! That’s so awesome! I didn’t know you were transferring, Kurt! This is so exciting!” Kurt giggled at Jeff’s excitement.

                  “I’m excited too! Oh, we’re going to have so much fun, Jeff!”

                  Blaine stood back and watched the two of them chat. Kurt’s hands were flailing as he described the bedding and other decorations he had bought with Carole the other day. Jeff was nodding excitedly and hanging on Kurt’s every word. He remembered the first time that he had brought Kurt to one of the Warbler gatherings. His normally exuberant boyfriend was quiet and shy at his side. The first person to approach Kurt was Jeff, who had invited him to join him and Blaine’s roommate, Nick, in a game of Mario Kart on the x-box.

                  Kurt had won everyone’s hearts that day when he thoroughly kicked their asses in each and every race.

                  The Dean interrupted Kurt’s and Jeff’s conversation with a clearing of his throat.

                  “So, it looks you two have already met,” interrupted the Dean.

                  Both Kurt and Jeff stopped talking and looked over at the Dean, bashful.

                  “I’ve invited Kurt to some of the gatherings that the Warblers have had, so he could meet my friends and such,” Blaine said, smiling. “I haven’t broken it to the Warblers yet that Kurt’s transferring, but I know that they’ll be very exciting to have him here with us,” said Blaine, assuredly, squeezing Kurt’s hand slightly.

                  “Blaine, maybe you should consider borrowing some equipment from the lacrosse team…” the Dean mentioned. When Burt, Carole and Kurt all responded to the Dean’s joke with a blank expression, Blaine laughed.

                  “The Warblers are famous for their tackle hugs. The Dean just wants to ensure your safety.”

Jeff burst into giggles next to him. “It’s true. We do like to hug.”

“I’ll be sure to brace myself then,” said Kurt, “Although I’d much prefer a tackle hug compared to anything else…” The room fell silent.

The Dean looked over at Kurt knowingly and suggested that Blaine and Jeff take Kurt to the dorms so he could see his new dorm room while he went through some paperwork with Burt and Carole. The boys readily agreed and Jeff was practically skipping out of the office in his excitement.

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and they followed Jeff out of the office.

“He’s very excited to have you as his roommate,” Blaine pointed out.

“I know,” Kurt looked him with a puzzled expression. “I wouldn’t think someone who has had a room to themselves at a boarding school would be excited to gain a roommate unexpectedly.”

“That would be true for anyone who isn’t Jeff. His roommate moved away during Christmas break and he’s been kind of lonely since then. He’s always in mine and Nick’s room. He has a bunch of brothers and sisters back home, so he’s not really used to living by himself. Plus, Jeff loves you. He also asks me about you, you know. He misses you; all of the Warblers do.” Blaine leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Does this mean I am automatically granted a position in the Warblers?” Kurt asked cheekily.

“No...?” Blaine tried to keep a straight face, but it was impossible. Wes had expressed to Blaine many times how amazing the group would sound with Kurt’s countertenor.  Kurt’s face had fallen, not picking up on his tone. “Kurt, I’m pretty sure Wes has been secretly planning a way to steal you away from New Directions ever since he heard you sing at Sectionals. Don’t worry. The council will probably ask you to try out with a formal audition, but I can guarantee you that you already have a spot.”

Kurt’s face relaxed into an easy smile. “Good. I don’t think I could give up my singing, even if it means joining an A cappella group.”

“Hey! Don’t knock A Cappella before you try it!” Kurt just laughed and knocked his elbow into his side a little bit. He hurried past Blaine to catch up to Jeff ahead and Blaine followed behind. Kurt caught up to Jeff and they fell into easy chit chat once again.

Once they had reached the Whistler dorm, Jeff swiped his key card and let them all into the building. On the way to the floor where both Blaine and Jeff roomed, they made sure to point out the common areas, the game rooms, and the laundry room and computer lab for the student who didn’t have laptops or printers. They pointed out the communal kitchen, where the boys liked to keep their frozen pizzas, ice cream and other junk food for when the cafeteria was closed at night.

“I didn’t think I would be this excited,” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear. “I never really noticed a lot about this place when I came to visit, but now that I think about living here, I think I’ll really like it. Except for the uniforms, of course.”

“It has a certain homey-ness to it, doesn’t it? I often imagine the common rooms at Hogwarts looking like the ones we have here.”

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, “You’re a geek.”

“It adds to my charm”, Blaine sing-songed as he brushed past Kurt, skipping down the hall to catch up with Jeff. Blaine heard Kurt chuckling behind him. Jeff stopped at the door to his room and waited for Blaine and Kurt to catch up. Once they were all standing in front of the door, Kurt stopped and looked around.

“Hey isn’t this...” he trailed off when Nick, Blaine’s roommate and Jeff’s best friend, came out of a room three doors down from where they were standing. Blaine started to count mentally in his head, _one, two, three…”_

Kurt gasped loudly, his jaw slack. “BLAINE! How come you didn’t tell me Jeff’s room is three doors down from yours!” Kurt smacked his shoulder playfully and Blaine just laughed.

Nick slung a bag over his shoulder and made his way towards to group, eyebrows perking when he noticed Kurt standing with Jeff and Blaine.

“Kurt! It’s good to see you!” Nick pulled him into a side hug. “What do we owe the pleasure to having you here at Dalton?”

“I’m transferring,” Kurt said shyly.  Nick looked over at Blaine knowingly. Blaine winced a little when he realized he had been so preoccupied with everything going on that he hadn’t even told Nick that Kurt was transferring. After he had come home last weekend utterly distraught and run down, Nick had forcibly sat him down, shoved a mug hot chocolate in his hands and they talked for hours about what was going on and what Blaine was feeling. He had shared with Nick his hope that Kurt would get the chance to transfer, but…it completely left his mind to tell his roommate that Kurt was actually transferring.

Blaine tilted his head and mouthed “Sorry!” while shrugging his shoulders. Nick just laughed and shook his head, like he was used to Blaine doing something like this.

“That’s great, Kurt! I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful addition to the Warblers, if you wish to join. I know Wes has had his eye on you for a while,” said Nick.

“Oh, trust me. I definitely plan on auditioning,” Kurt said, assured.

“Good,” Nick clapped his shoulder. “Anyways, I’m off to Biology. Did you guys get excused from class for some reason?”

“Kurt’s my new roommate! The Dean asked me to show him to my…well I guess _our_ room,” Jeff explained.

“And…the Dean just called me out so I could see Kurt,” said Blaine, blushing.

“Isn’t that just adorable, Nick?” Jeff teased.

“Absolutely,” Nick nodded. He winked and then left to go to his class, waving behind him. “See you soon Kurt!” he called out.

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend. Kurt had an effervescent smile on today. He looked so happy to be here. Blaine knew exactly what was going through Kurt’s mind. The simple fact that he was going to be safe at school, for once in his life was showing all over his face. His shoulders were relaxed, his smile was easy and his eyes were practically sparkling. Blaine walked over to him and squeezed his hand.

“Ready to see the room, Kurt?”

“Yes, yes! Let’s see what I have to work with here. Now, Blaine gave me a list to work off of, so I did my best when we went shopping, but I still have tomorrow if I need to pick up anything else before I move in,” Kurt said.

Honestly, Blaine thought Kurt had picked up too many things, if anything. He had gone through each of the bags he had brought home from his shopping trip with Blaine on Skype, and while Blaine approved of everything Kurt had picked up, he hoped that Kurt would be able to fit everything in the room. Blaine had never really gone into Jeff’s room so he wasn’t too sure about space, so maybe Kurt would be okay.

Jeff grabbed his key card out of his pocket and swiped it through the card scanner above the door handle.

“It reminds me of a hotel room,” Kurt says.

“That’s what everyone says. It loses its novelty after a while,” Jeff said while walking into the room.

Blaine followed Kurt and Jeff into the room and looked around. The room wasn’t decorated much, except for personal photos that Jeff had tacked to the bulletin board hanging over his desk. Books and DVDs filled the shelves, along with neatly folded clothes. The desk was neatly organized, stacked with school books and binders, with Jeff’s laptop settled right in the middle. Jeff’s bed was neatly made with a light blue comforter. The bed across from his was completely bare, except the mattress was covered in a simple fitted sheet.

“The ugly pattern of the mattress was driving me insane, so I got my mom to bring me a sheet so I could cover it.” Kurt nodded in sympathy as he walked towards his new bed and lifted the corner up. Kurt practically recoiled at the ugly blue and pink floral pattern of the old mattress.

“No kidding. This is absolutely horrible.”

“I hope you bought a sponge to put on your mattress, Kurt,” Jeff said. “They try to change the mattresses every 10 years or something, and the last time they got new ones was about 6 years ago. It’s not that bad, but I mean…compared to the mattress we all have at home, these ones are like rock solid.”

Kurt sat down on the mattress gingerly, bouncing up and down a little bit. Blaine walked over and sat next to Kurt on the bed.

“You won’t really know what it’s like until you lie down,” Blaine said.

“And you’ve come to join me?” Kurt said, raising an eyebrow. Blaine just shrugs and smiles widely.

Kurt lied down on the mattress and wiggled around a bit, trying to get as comfortable as he could without any pillows. Blaine lied down next to him and moved around until his upper body was positioned comfortably on Kurt’s chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and sighed softly.

Jeff cleared his throat and said, “If you guys want to stop being sickly adorable for five seconds, I’ll be in the dining hall grabbing lunch.”

“We’ll be down soon, promise!” Blaine called out.

Jeff laughed as he left the room and Blaine snuggled just a bit closer to his boyfriend.

“It’s not that bad, is it?” he asked.

“It’s perfect,” Kurt said softly.

Blaine had a feeling Kurt wasn’t talking about the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like the show, Dalton in this fic is quite unrealistic and maybe a bit ridiculously upscale. It really hasn't changed since I wrote this :) Unfortunately we still don't know much about Warblers Nick and Jeff, so I wrote my own version of these boys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wednesday**

**Blaine**

Blaine tapped his pencil against his lips, considering the math problem he has scribbled down as soon as he walked into his Advanced Calculus class. His teacher, Ms. Abrams, always put an especially challenging practice problem on the blackboard every day before class. Every person who got the correct answer was awarded points for extra credit. So far, Blaine had gotten every single one right. After a few minutes, Blaine worked through the problem and jotted down his answer. After he was finished, he tapped his fingers on his desk and looked around the room. Most of the students around him were still contemplating the question and there was still another ten minutes until Ms. Abrams reviewed the problem and started the class.

                  Blaine let his thoughts drift to Kurt. Right now, he’d be touring the campus or meeting with the Dean. Blaine had seen him for a quick second between classes. He wasn’t able to go say hello, but he waved enthusiastically across the busy hallway to catch Kurt’s attention.

                  _“You are such a dork,” Kurt mouthed from across the hall. Blaine just shrugged his shoulders and smiled widely._

_The second bell, also known as the “last chance” bell, rang and Blaine stuck his thumb towards the direction of his class._

_“I have to go,” he mouthed, frowning._

_“I love you!” Kurt mouthed, his smile squinching his eyes up._

_“I love you too!” he mouthed back, bouncing on the balls of his feet and smiling just as wide._

                  The shrill ringing of the classroom phone interrupted Blaine’s thoughts. Ms. Abrams answered the phone on her desk. After a few moments of hushed conversation, she hung up the phone.

                  “Mr. Anderson, the Dean would like to see you in his office,” she said to him.

                  Blaine immediately felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, but then he realized, first of all, he wasn’t in elementary school anymore and second of all, he was a model student.

_Guess the fear of being called into the Principal’s office never leaves, even when you attend a high end private school and haven’t done anything wrong,_ he thought.

Blaine picked up the bag that was slung on the back of his chair and shoved his notebook and pencils in there.  He made sure to hand the paper with the solved equation to his teacher before he left for the Dean’s office and she ensured him that’d she mark it and hand it back to him tomorrow.

Blaine left the class and started towards the Dean’s office. Blaine figured that the Dean probably wanted to talk to him about Kurt, or the Warblers, or something like that. He hummed the tune to the latest song they were working on in the Warblers under his breath, waving to the janitor Mr. Humphries on his way into the office. The Dean’s secretary looked up from the paperwork she was transcribing onto the computer when she heard Blaine enter the office.

“Hello, Mr. Anderson! The Dean is waiting for you in his office, go on in,” she said with a smile.

“Thanks,” he said. He walked into the opened doorway off to the left of the secretary’s desk and knocked his knuckles on the doorframe as a courtesy. Inside the prestigious office, the Dean, no younger than 35 years old, sat behind the large wooden desk. He was wearing a light gray suit, with a navy button down underneath and a striped tie. If he wasn’t the Dean and if Blaine didn’t have Kurt, Blaine mostly likely would have had a crush on him. But who was he kidding, most of the gay population at Dalton did.

“Blaine! Come in, come in. You know Kurt and his parents, of course,” he said. Burt, Carole and Kurt were all seated in front of the Dean’s desk. All three of them, almost completely synchronized, turned around in their respective chairs and smiled at Blaine.

“Hi sweetie!” Carole called out happily.

“Hi! It’s nice to see you guys in the middle of the week,” he said. He was always happy to see Burt and Carole and of course Kurt. They were like a second family to him and he had to admit he had missed them this week after spending time with them all weekend.

“Nice to see you too, kid,” Burt said, reaching across to pat his arm. Burt was smiling and he looked relaxed. Blaine figured the orientation day was going well for them. Kurt’s expression was a mirror if his father’s. His cheeks were rosy and his smile was so very sweet, looking at Blaine. His eyes were absolutely shining. Blaine went over to Kurt’s chair and pressed his hands on Kurt’s shoulders. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s cheek.

“Are you having a good time?” he whispered close to Kurt’s ear.

“Mhmm, a really good time. I’m excited to move in!” Kurt’s cheeks and the tops of his ears were flushed red and he was kind of flitting his eyes back and forth to the Dean and to Blaine.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have kissed him in front of the Dean…_ he mused.  Kurt wasn’t a huge fan of public displays of affection, but he figured a quick kiss on the cheek would be okay. Speaking of the Dean, he was kind of looking at them like they were the most adorable couple on the face of the planet. Well, maybe after the Dean and his partner, Michael, who Blaine had the pleasure of meeting once or twice at one of the charity events his mother planned.

                  “Kurt’s mentioned you a few times today, Blaine. I figured you might want to see each other. It’s a long drive between Lima and Westerville,” said the Dean, with a smile. Blaine gave Kurt’s shoulders another squeeze.

                  “Thankfully Blaine’s parents live in Lima and we get to see each other during the weekend most of the time. But…now I guess we’ll be seeing each other all the time,” said Kurt.                 

                  “That’s great. I’m really glad you have each other,” said the Dean, sincerely. This was the reason why Blaine loved Dalton so much. Unlike McKinley, Dalton has a strong leader who was kind and genuine. The Dean was a big enforcer of the traditions, rules and policies at Dalton and he made sure everything was running smoothing. Blaine didn’t know a single student in the school who was intimidated by the Dean. Blaine had even run into him a few times in the common room of the dorm, playing air hockey or x-box with the students. The Dean was also 100% supportive of the gay students at the school and he had even started the PFLAG group at the school when he had been hired.

                  “Oh my god, I’m so sorry sir, I tried to get here as fast as I could but I was all the way in the Parker building and it took forever to walk over here!” A boy with a bright shock of blonde hair had rushed into the room, spewing out this apology as he tried to straighten his blazer. The tie around his next was loose, and Blaine tugged on his own as an indicator to the boy. He shot him a quick smile and tightened the tie around his neck and ran his fingers through the long hair lying across his forehead.

                  “It’s alright Jeff, we weren’t timing you,” said the Dean, with a kind voice. “I called you in to meet your new roommate, Kurt.” Blaine watched both Jeff and Kurt’s eyes widen. The two of them had met several times at the many Warbler gatherings Blaine had invited Kurt to.

_Thank god the Dean found someone that Kurt knew,_ he thought. Meeting the roommate was one of the scariest parts of starting at a boarding school. Blaine was glad that he had had the same roommate for the two and a half years he had been here. Jeff was one of Blaine’s favourite Warblers; he was one of the most kind-hearted people Blaine had ever known. Jeff loved animals (he wanted to be a vet) and Blaine had never once heard him say anything rude or disrespectful, even in a joking manner.  Jeff was very energetic and friendly and smart as a whip. Blaine couldn’t even express how relieved he was that Kurt was going to be rooming with Jeff.

                  “No way! That’s so awesome! I didn’t know you were transferring, Kurt! This is so exciting!” Kurt giggled at Jeff’s excitement.

                  “I’m excited too! Oh, we’re going to have so much fun, Jeff!”

                  Blaine stood back and watched the two of them chat. Kurt’s hands were flailing as he described the bedding and other decorations he had bought with Carole the other day. Jeff was nodding excitedly and hanging on Kurt’s every word. He remembered the first time that he had brought Kurt to one of the Warbler gatherings. His normally exuberant boyfriend was quiet and shy at his side. The first person to approach Kurt was Jeff, who had invited him to join him and Blaine’s roommate, Nick, in a game of Mario Kart on the x-box.

                  Kurt had won everyone’s hearts that day when he thoroughly kicked their asses in each and every race.

                  The Dean interrupted Kurt’s and Jeff’s conversation with a clearing of his throat.

                  “So, it looks you two have already met,” interrupted the Dean.

                  Both Kurt and Jeff stopped talking and looked over at the Dean, bashful.

                  “I’ve invited Kurt to some of the gatherings that the Warblers have had, so he could meet my friends and such,” Blaine said, smiling. “I haven’t broken it to the Warblers yet that Kurt’s transferring, but I know that they’ll be very exciting to have him here with us,” said Blaine, assuredly, squeezing Kurt’s hand slightly.

                  “Blaine, maybe you should consider borrowing some equipment from the lacrosse team…” the Dean mentioned. When Burt, Carole and Kurt all responded to the Dean’s joke with a blank expression, Blaine laughed.

                  “The Warblers are famous for their tackle hugs. The Dean just wants to ensure your safety.”

Jeff burst into giggles next to him. “It’s true. We do like to hug.”

“I’ll be sure to brace myself then,” said Kurt, “Although I’d much prefer a tackle hug compared to anything else…” The room fell silent.

The Dean looked over at Kurt knowingly and suggested that Blaine and Jeff take Kurt to the dorms so he could see his new dorm room while he went through some paperwork with Burt and Carole. The boys readily agreed and Jeff was practically skipping out of the office in his excitement.

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and they followed Jeff out of the office.

“He’s very excited to have you as his roommate,” Blaine pointed out.

“I know,” Kurt looked him with a puzzled expression. “I wouldn’t think someone who has had a room to themselves at a boarding school would be excited to gain a roommate unexpectedly.”

“That would be true for anyone who isn’t Jeff. His roommate moved away during Christmas break and he’s been kind of lonely since then. He’s always in mine and Nick’s room. He has a bunch of brothers and sisters back home, so he’s not really used to living by himself. Plus, Jeff loves you. He also asks me about you, you know. He misses you; all of the Warblers do.” Blaine leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Does this mean I am automatically granted a position in the Warblers?” Kurt asked cheekily.

“No...?” Blaine tried to keep a straight face, but it was impossible. Wes had expressed to Blaine many times how amazing the group would sound with Kurt’s countertenor.  Kurt’s face had fallen, not picking up on his tone. “Kurt, I’m pretty sure Wes has been secretly planning a way to steal you away from New Directions ever since he heard you sing at Sectionals. Don’t worry. The council will probably ask you to try out with a formal audition, but I can guarantee you that you already have a spot.”

Kurt’s face relaxed into an easy smile. “Good. I don’t think I could give up my singing, even if it means joining an A cappella group.”

“Hey! Don’t knock A Cappella before you try it!” Kurt just laughed and knocked his elbow into his side a little bit. He hurried past Blaine to catch up to Jeff ahead and Blaine followed behind. Kurt caught up to Jeff and they fell into easy chit chat once again.

Once they had reached the Whistler dorm, Jeff swiped his key card and let them all into the building. On the way to the floor where both Blaine and Jeff roomed, they made sure to point out the common areas, the game rooms, and the laundry room and computer lab for the student who didn’t have laptops or printers. They pointed out the communal kitchen, where the boys liked to keep their frozen pizzas, ice cream and other junk food for when the cafeteria was closed at night.

“I didn’t think I would be this excited,” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear. “I never really noticed a lot about this place when I came to visit, but now that I think about living here, I think I’ll really like it. Except for the uniforms, of course.”

“It has a certain homey-ness to it, doesn’t it? I often imagine the common rooms at Hogwarts looking like the ones we have here.”

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, “You’re a geek.”

“It adds to my charm”, Blaine sing-songed as he brushed past Kurt, skipping down the hall to catch up with Jeff. Blaine heard Kurt chuckling behind him. Jeff stopped at the door to his room and waited for Blaine and Kurt to catch up. Once they were all standing in front of the door, Kurt stopped and looked around.

“Hey isn’t this...” he trailed off when Nick, Blaine’s roommate and Jeff’s best friend, came out of a room three doors down from where they were standing. Blaine started to count mentally in his head, _one, two, three…”_

Kurt gasped loudly, his jaw slack. “BLAINE! How come you didn’t tell me Jeff’s room is three doors down from yours!” Kurt smacked his shoulder playfully and Blaine just laughed.

Nick slung a bag over his shoulder and made his way towards to group, eyebrows perking when he noticed Kurt standing with Jeff and Blaine.

“Kurt! It’s good to see you!” Nick pulled him into a side hug. “What do we owe the pleasure to having you here at Dalton?”

“I’m transferring,” Kurt said shyly.  Nick looked over at Blaine knowingly. Blaine winced a little when he realized he had been so preoccupied with everything going on that he hadn’t even told Nick that Kurt was transferring. After he had come home last weekend utterly distraught and run down, Nick had forcibly sat him down, shoved a mug hot chocolate in his hands and they talked for hours about what was going on and what Blaine was feeling. He had shared with Nick his hope that Kurt would get the chance to transfer, but…it completely left his mind to tell his roommate that Kurt was actually transferring.

Blaine tilted his head and mouthed “Sorry!” while shrugging his shoulders. Nick just laughed and shook his head, like he was used to Blaine doing something like this.

“That’s great, Kurt! I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful addition to the Warblers, if you wish to join. I know Wes has had his eye on you for a while,” said Nick.

“Oh, trust me. I definitely plan on auditioning,” Kurt said, assured.

“Good,” Nick clapped his shoulder. “Anyways, I’m off to Biology. Did you guys get excused from class for some reason?”

“Kurt’s my new roommate! The Dean asked me to show him to my…well I guess _our_ room,” Jeff explained.

“And…the Dean just called me out so I could see Kurt,” said Blaine, blushing.

“Isn’t that just adorable, Nick?” Jeff teased.

“Absolutely,” Nick nodded. He winked and then left to go to his class, waving behind him. “See you soon Kurt!” he called out.

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend. Kurt had an effervescent smile on today. He looked so happy to be here. Blaine knew exactly what was going through Kurt’s mind. The simple fact that he was going to be safe at school, for once in his life was showing all over his face. His shoulders were relaxed, his smile was easy and his eyes were practically sparkling. Blaine walked over to him and squeezed his hand.

“Ready to see the room, Kurt?”

“Yes, yes! Let’s see what I have to work with here. Now, Blaine gave me a list to work off of, so I did my best when we went shopping, but I still have tomorrow if I need to pick up anything else before I move in,” Kurt said.

Honestly, Blaine thought Kurt had picked up too many things, if anything. He had gone through each of the bags he had brought home from his shopping trip with Blaine on Skype, and while Blaine approved of everything Kurt had picked up, he hoped that Kurt would be able to fit everything in the room. Blaine had never really gone into Jeff’s room so he wasn’t too sure about space, so maybe Kurt would be okay.

Jeff grabbed his key card out of his pocket and swiped it through the card scanner above the door handle.

“It reminds me of a hotel room,” Kurt says.

“That’s what everyone says. It loses its novelty after a while,” Jeff said while walking into the room.

Blaine followed Kurt and Jeff into the room and looked around. The room wasn’t decorated much, except for personal photos that Jeff had tacked to the bulletin board hanging over his desk. Books and DVDs filled the shelves, along with neatly folded clothes. The desk was neatly organized, stacked with school books and binders, with Jeff’s laptop settled right in the middle. Jeff’s bed was neatly made with a light blue comforter. The bed across from his was completely bare, except the mattress was covered in a simple fitted sheet.

“The ugly pattern of the mattress was driving me insane, so I got my mom to bring me a sheet so I could cover it.” Kurt nodded in sympathy as he walked towards his new bed and lifted the corner up. Kurt practically recoiled at the ugly blue and pink floral pattern of the old mattress.

“No kidding. This is absolutely horrible.”

“I hope you bought a sponge to put on your mattress, Kurt,” Jeff said. “They try to change the mattresses every 10 years or something, and the last time they got new ones was about 6 years ago. It’s not that bad, but I mean…compared to the mattress we all have at home, these ones are like rock solid.”

Kurt sat down on the mattress gingerly, bouncing up and down a little bit. Blaine walked over and sat next to Kurt on the bed.

“You won’t really know what it’s like until you lie down,” Blaine said.

“And you’ve come to join me?” Kurt said, raising an eyebrow. Blaine just shrugs and smiles widely.

Kurt lied down on the mattress and wiggled around a bit, trying to get as comfortable as he could without any pillows. Blaine lied down next to him and moved around until his upper body was positioned comfortably on Kurt’s chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and sighed softly.

Jeff cleared his throat and said, “If you guys want to stop being sickly adorable for five seconds, I’ll be in the dining hall grabbing lunch.”

“We’ll be down soon, promise!” Blaine called out.

Jeff laughed as he left the room and Blaine snuggled just a bit closer to his boyfriend.

“It’s not that bad, is it?” he asked.

“It’s perfect,” Kurt said softly.

Blaine had a feeling Kurt wasn’t talking about the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but how adorable are these boys? I really wish that the Dalton storyline was expanded a little more in season 2. Oh well!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Descriptions of violence and slight non-con begin at the italicized dream sequence. Think of the locker room scene in chapter one, with more of a violent storyline. This is part of a dream only. If you are triggered by anything like that, just skip the italicized part.

**Jeff**

**Later that night**

                  Jeff smiled when his ears picked up on the soft and distant humming coming from the bathroom. Kurt had been in there for at least a good 10 minutes and Jeff didn’t think he was going to come out for at least another 10. He didn’t mind though. When the Dean had called him into his office a couple of days ago to tell him Kurt would be his new roommate, Jeff basically had to bite his tongue to control his happiness. Kurt was such a great guy and he always enjoyed seeing him at the different Warbler gatherings. He tried to get Blaine to invite him along more often, but Blaine always said that Kurt was busy rehearsing with New Directions, or helping his dad out. Westerville was quite far away from Lima, so Jeff understood the difficulty. Blaine usually made it out to Lima to visit his parents more often than Kurt made it out to Westerville to see his boyfriend.

                  He didn’t know what it was about Kurt, but Jeff just really liked him. Kurt was so shy when he had first met him, gripping onto Blaine’s hand like a vice. But he warmed up eventually and started to kick everyone’s asses in Mario Kart. Jeff had a vague idea where Kurt was coming from. While Jeff wasn’t quite sure about his sexuality yet, he had been teased and harassed for the last couple of years of elementary school. Jeff had started to bleach his blonde hair even blonder and cut it to resemble this male model he had seen on TV one time. He was an avid soccer player, but he also enjoyed singing and performing in the school musicals. When it came time to graduate, his parents suggested moving to Dalton for high school and Jeff accepted without another thought. It was hard to meet new people, because you just automatically assumed they would be like everyone else who pushed you around at school. Thankfully Kurt warmed up quickly to the Warblers and he eventually became an honorary member of the group.

                  While he was sure that Kurt had it much worse at McKinley, Jeff knew that Dalton would be a safe place for Kurt. There was an energy surrounding the school that immediately put anyone who was anxious or scared at ease. Dalton would be a hard adjustment for him at first; the uniforms, especially. He knew that first hand. Jeff, like Kurt, was keen on keeping up with the latest fashion trends. Wearing a uniform had been depressing at first, but later on he appreciated the fact that he really didn’t need to think about what he was going to wear every day for school. While he wasn’t one to read those silly fashion magazines he knew Kurt and Blaine liked to read together, he did like to scour the consignment shops around Westerville and Columbus for any hidden pieces.

                  _I’ll have to bring Kurt once he’s settled. I’m sure he’ll love it,_ he thought, smiling to himself.

                  Kurt continued to hum in the bathroom as Jeff got ready for bed. He changed out of his skinny jeans and cardigan into loose, worn thin, flannel pajama pants and an old Ohio State t-shirt that his older brother brought home for him a couple of years ago. He un-tucked the comforter and folded it at the end of the mattress and ditched most of the pillows resting against the headboard. He grabbed his laptop off of his desk and booted it up, hoping to watch a movie before he went to sleep. He slipped on his black-framed glasses and started to look through one of his most favourite websites to see if he could find a new movie to watch.

                  After he had finally decided on a movie, Kurt had emerged from the bathroom before he could start it.

                  “Hey, Kurt, I was just about to watch a movie. Do you want to join me?”

                  Kurt stood in the doorway of the bathroom looking adorably sleepy. He was wearing a set of plum coloured pajamas and his cheeks were flushed. His hair was ruffled on his forehead and he yawned widely before replying.

                  “Thank you for the offer Jeff, but I think I might just go to bed. Today’s been pretty exhausting.”

                  “Yeah, no kidding,” said Jeff.

                  After Kurt’s family had left, Blaine had brought him to the common room. Most of the Warblers and some other people who lived in the dorm were hanging out, playing video games or watching TV. Blaine had led Kurt into the room and everyone had excitedly greeted him, unaware that he had transferred (but thinking that he had come to visit Blaine for the weekend). When Kurt had explained that he transferred to Dalton, half the room went up in an uproar and most of the guys were fighting over who go to hug Kurt first.

                  Wes had practically keeled over from the thought of potentially having a countertenor join the Warblers and Kurt made sure to ensure Wes was sitting down when he told him that he planned to audition. Blaine caught it on tape. Jeff was pretty sure Wes turned a couple shade of red at the prospect. All through dinner and the rest of the night, Kurt was asked incessant questions about why he transferred. Kurt tried to answer vaguely throughout the night, but Jeff could tell it was breaking him down, little by little. Jeff knew the whole story between Kurt and Karofsky, because Kurt had shared it with him the night they had found out they would be roommates.  He also told Jeff that he wasn’t ready to tell everyone the full story and Jeff promised that he wouldn’t speak a word of it without Kurt’s permission. Kurt had finally decided that he had had enough at 10 o’clock, and Jeff decided to follow him up to their room (but he made sure to give Kurt and Blaine some time to themselves  before he went up).

                  “Will you be okay to fall asleep if I watch my movie with my headphones on and the lights off? If not, I can’t go to sleep too, no big deal,” Jeff asked.

                  “No! I mean, no…you can watch your movie, it’ll be fine,” said Kurt, stammering a little.

                  Jeff looked at Kurt strangely, as if to say, “What’s going on?”

                  Kurt sighed and sat on his bed. “It’s weird,” he said.

                  “What is?”

                  “Every time I’ve gone to a sleep-over, or shared a room with someone, I get this weird anxiety about sleeping. It’s like this weird feeling that the other person has fallen asleep and you’re the only one awake and you keep thinking about it and suddenly it’s the middle of the night because you’re somewhere different and you can’t fall asleep. I hate the feeling of knowing I’m the only one awake in a room full of sleeping people and I get all anxious because I know I’ll be exhausted and I convince myself I won’t sleep all night. It’s kind of horrible, really. I’m just really bad about falling asleep in weird places and when I know that everyone else falls asleep so quickly, I get really paranoid. It takes me a while to fall asleep in the first place; add a strange place and some other people and it gets even worse. The only time it doesn’t happen is when I’m with Blaine.”

                  “That happened to me all the time when I was a kid and everyone had massive sleepovers for their birthdays,” said Jeff. “Everyone snored or made weird noises when they slept and the floor was always hard. I hated it. I was kind of like that when I got to Dalton too, but I got over it pretty quickly. My roommate never snored or anything and apparently I don’t either. So you should be okay, man. But I’ll stay awake until you fall asleep, promise.”

                  Kurt’s eyes shined at Jeff’s promise. “You’d do that for me?”

                  “Of course, Kurt, anything to make you feel comfortable.” Jeff noticed Kurt’s shoulders visibly slump in relief.

                  “Thanks, Jeff. I really appreciate it.”

                  Jeff climbed out of bed and walked over to Kurt’s side of the room. “Come on, we need to hug.”

                  “What?” asked Kurt, laughing at Jeff’s goofy expression.

                  “Kurt! We need to hug. As roommates having their first emotional conversation. Come on!” he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

                  Kurt stood up and shook his head. He walked into Jeff’s open arms and squeezed his midsection briefly. Jeff did the same. After a quick moment they let go of the hug, Kurt blushing a little.

                  “Feel even better now?” Jeff asked.

                  Kurt nodded and smiled gratefully. He started to peel back the covers on his bed while Jeff made it back to his own. Before long, Kurt and Jeff were both settled into their respective beds with the lamps flicked off. The blueish light of the screen lit up Jeff’s face and Kurt cuddled into the pillows on his bed, facing away from the glow of the light.

                  “Night, Jeff!” Kurt called out faintly from his side of the room.

                  “Night, Kurt.”

* * *

_He could hear the sound of heavy footsteps pounding the pavement behind him. He didn’t know where he was, or where he was going, but he kept repeating over and over in his mind._ Run. Blaine. Keep running. Find Blaine. _Blaine? Where was Blaine? Kurt turned a corner, skimming the bare skin of his arm on the rough edges of the brick wall. The scratches on his arm stung; he hissed in pain but he kept running._

_He ran through twisting hallways, past doors that he knew were locked. He wanted to hide from the person chasing him, but he knew he needed to find Blaine. His lungs were burning, but he didn’t stop until he found the gym locker room. In the back of his mind he knew this is where he was supposed to be. He flew through the swinging door and ran into the room, glancing back and forth through the open space to see if he could find his boyfriend._

_There seemed to be hundreds of rows of lockers and they seemed to be connected in a maze-type structure._

Blaine! Blaine where are you? _He called out. His voice was becoming more and more frantic as he ran through the interconnecting maze of lockers. He had to find Blaine, he had to. He didn’t know what was going to happen if he didn’t, but somehow in the back of his mind he knew something really bad would happen._

_After for what seem like an hour, Kurt turned a random corner and saw Blaine, or…at least what he thought was Blaine. The boy in the corner was blindfolded. His arms and legs were bound together with thick ropes. His clothing was tattered and covered in…_ Is that blood? Holy shit its blood! _His arms and legs were covered in bleeding scratches and bruises. The gag keeping the boy’s mouth forced open was also stained with blood. The boy’s dark curls were matted and knotted, looking a mess._

Blaine! _He shouted desperately. A deep groan resounded from the boy, acknowledging his identity._

_Kurt ran over to the boy and sank down harshly to his knees to start working on the knots binding the blindfold and mouth gag. He was able to remove the knots with ease and Blaine’s brilliant eyes were peering up at him in confusion. Kurt removed the gag and started to work out the knots tying Blaine’s limbs together while frantically asking if Blaine was alright._

_“Who are you?” asked Blaine with a hoarse voice._

_Kurt looked up from picking apart the knots at Blaine’s wrists, “Blaine, its Kurt. Your boyfriend. You don’t remember me?”_

_Blaine just shook his head. “Where are we? What happened?”_

_“I don’t know, Blaine. I don’t know. What did he do to you? Did he give you something? Did he hit your head?”_

_“I don’t know,” said Blaine. “Should I? I don’t know what’s going on? I feel like I should know who you are, but I don’t.” Blaine’s voice became more and more panicked and Kurt could see the tears sparking up in his eyes._

_“Blaine, Blaine. It’s okay. I’ve got you now. I’ll finish untying and we’ll run okay? We’ll run and get help before—”_

_Rough hands grabbed Kurt’s shoulders from behind and Kurt let out a terrified scream._

_“Tsk, tsk Hummel. Didn’t anyone tell you that you aren’t supposed to untie the prey?”_

_Kurt wiggled, trying to get away from his captor. The captor has wrapped his thick, beefy arms around Kurt’s torso and squeezed tightly._

_“The prey?” asked Kurt, terrified. “What do you mean?”_

_“I’m done with him now, Hummel. All I wanted was you. I have you now. He’ll be disposed of properly.”_

_“What? NO! NO! You can’t do this! BLAINE! BLAINE!” Kurt yelled out. His captor lifted him up and slung him over one of his shoulders._

_“It’s too late, Hummel. But it’s alright; I’ll take care of you now.”_

_“NO! NO! NO! Please!” he cried out desperately, kicking his legs out. His captor simply held on to him more tightly._

_Kurt wanted to keep screaming, kicking,_ something _, to escape. He was being squeezed tighter with every scream or sob he let out. His ribs and lungs were aching and he was so tired of fighting._

_“I can’t, I can’t. Please, let me go. Please,” he sobbed._

_“That’s enough out of you Hummel!” His captor flung him onto the hard concrete. Kurt barely registered the pain because suddenly cracked, dry lips were pressing forcefully against his own. He couldn’t breathe. His captor was holding him down and sucking away his breath. He was struggling, wishing for someone to help._

_“Kurt!” a familiar voice called out. “Kurt! Open your eyes, Kurt!”_

_Had Blaine escaped and come to rescue him?”_

_“Open your eyes, Kurt. Come on!”_

                 

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see his boyfriend’s hazel eyes. Instead, he was met with the warm brown eyes of…Jeff? Kurt jumped in surprised and shuffled away from Jeff, who was leaning over him.

                  “Kurt, are you okay?” Kurt took in his surroundings. Instead of lying on a hard, concrete floor, he was in his bed. A small lamp filled his dorm room with warm light. He blinked and realized he was breathing heavily.

                  “It was a dream,” he murmured. “Right? It was a dream?” he asked Jeff. Jeff sat down next to Kurt on the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

                  “Of course it was a dream, Kurt. Are you sure you’re okay? You’re shaking.”

                  “Oh god, Jeff. It was so horrible and Blaine was tied up and I couldn’t save him and he grabbed me and I couldn’t breathe and he was kissing me…” Kurt burst into tears as he recalled the nightmare, thoroughly frightening Jeff, who wasn’t the best person to deal with tears.

                  “It was just a dream, Kurt. It’s okay. It never happened. Blaine’s fine. He’s right down the hall,” Jeff rambled, trying to soothe his friend. He rubbed his hands up and down Kurt’s arms to try and stop the shaking, but Kurt continued to cry, evidently terrified from the nightmare he just had.

                  Jeff felt completely helpless. Kurt was a complete mess in front of him and he had no idea how to comfort him.

                  “Jeff, are you sure Blaine’s okay?” Kurt asked in a small voice.

                  “Of course he is, buddy. He’s been down the hall in his room all night. Nothing bad could have happened to him there, or I’m sure Nick would have busted in here, absolutely freaking out. How about we go down there? It’s not that late. I’m sure Blaine and Nick are still awake.”

                  Kurt nodded meekly and quickly rubbed his eyes on the sleeves of his pajamas.

                  Jeff grabbed the lanyard with his keycard on it and reached out a hand to Kurt to help tug him out of bed. Kurt stood shakily, and sniffled.

                  “It’s okay, man. We’ll go see Blaine and everything will be okay.”

                  Not bothering to put on shoes or socks, Jeff and Kurt left their room and began to walk down the hall.

**Blaine**

                  It was a little after midnight and Blaine was contemplating whether he should watch another few episodes of _The Big Bang Theory_ or just go to bed. It had been a long, emotional day today, helping Kurt move into his dorm room. He was tired, but Nick was still wide awake across the room. Blaine had difficulty falling asleep sometimes when Nick stayed up later than he did, because Nick had a tendency to mumble underneath his breath and laugh out loud when watching a movie or television show, even if he knew his roommate was trying to sleep. He wasn’t sleepy enough to fall asleep right away, so he decided to watch another episode and then force Nick to go to bed so he could get some sleep.

                  Blaine turned up the volume a little on his headphones and bopped his head along to the theme music as the beginning of the episode, mouthing along to the lyrics. He was absorbed immediately into the episode and didn’t hear the loud knock on the door. He didn’t notice Nick getting up from his bed to answer the door. He didn’t even notice that Nick was having a conversation with someone in the doorway, or notice that Nick was calling his name.

                  In his frustration, Nick grabbed a pillow off of his bed and pitched it across the room, smacking Blaine in the face.

                  Blaine jumped as the pillow hit him, tugging his earphones out in the process.

                  “Nick, what the hell?” he spluttered.

                  “Blaine,” Nick said, seriously, tilting his head towards the doorway.

                  Blaine’s heart sunk when he saw Jeff and Kurt standing in the doorway. Kurt looked small in his oversized pajamas. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was sticking up in various directions. His lips were significantly paler than normal and his eyes were puffy and red-rimmed. He was shaking and he looked absolutely terrified. Blaine quickly closed his laptop and leapt out of bed.

                  Blaine rushed over to Kurt and rubbed his hands up and down Kurt’s arms. “Kurt? Sweetheart what happened?”

                  Instead of responding, Kurt launched himself into Blaine’s arms. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s torso carefully. Kurt’s shoulders were shaking and Blaine knew he was crying, but he didn’t know why. He shot a questioning look over to Jeff, who mouthed, “Nightmare”. Blaine nodded and hugged Kurt tighter.

                  “Blaine, oh my god it was horrible. I had this dream where you were tied up and I had to find you. You were beaten and bleeding and you didn’t even remember me when I found you. And then he found me and dragged me away. He threw me on the ground and then he was kissing me and I couldn’t breathe. It was horrible, it was so horrible!” Kurt sobbed.

                  “Okay, okay. Shh, shh, shh. I’ve got you now. You’re okay. It wasn’t real,” Blaine soothed.

                  “I know it wasn’t real, Blaine. For god sakes, it was just terrifying. I thought I lost you,” said Kurt, detaching himself from the embrace and wiping his eyes.

                  Blaine looked at him worriedly. “You know I would never do that, Kurt. Not by choice. Never.”

                  “I know, I know. I wouldn’t either. I would never leave you behind.” Kurt leaned in to press a light kiss to Blaine’s lips. Blaine’s palms cupped Kurt’s damp cheeks. He wiped away the stray tears gently with his thumbs and kissed his boyfriend once again.

                  “Can I sleep here tonight?” Kurt asked quietly.

                  “Of course you can!” said Blaine, tugging Kurt into a hug. “Looks like Nick might be staying in your room tonight, anyways. He’s gone.”

                  “I guess I scared him away,” said Kurt, laughing a little under his breath.

                  “Hmmm, I don’t think so. Maybe if you were bitching him out about song choice for the Warblers, but not this,” said Blaine. “Nick is very understanding of these kinds of things, Kurt. He used to comfort me all of the time when I had nightmares. He still does, on the rare occasion that I have one.”

                  “Mmm, it strengthened your bromance, didn’t it?”

                  “Damn straight it did, Hummel.” Blaine winked and kissed Kurt on the cheek. “Come on, let’s get into bed.”

                  “Is this okay, though? Are we going to get in trouble?” asked Kurt.

                  “No, don’t worry about that right now, Kurt. We’re fine.”

                  Blaine un-tucked the covers from the bed and threw most of the unnecessary pillows on the floor. He arranged two pillows in the middle of the bed, and left one laying along the wall, vertically.

                  “Okay, go on. You go first,” said Blaine.

                  “Blaine, I don’t really like sleeping against the wall,” said Kurt, looking disdainfully towards the bed.

                  “You won’t be against, the wall. The pillow will protect you. Plus, I’m pretty sure we’ll be cuddling all night, so it’s not like you’ll be close to the wall. Unless you don’t want to cuddle?” said Blaine, raising an eyebrow.

                  Kurt laughed. “Don’t give me that look, I’m going.”

                  Kurt climbed under the covers and Blaine followed him. It took a few second of wiggling around before Kurt found a comfortable position. His head was resting right underneath Blaine’s chin, his palm lying over Blaine’s heart. Blaine had an arm wrapped around Kurt’s back.

                  “Comfy?” Blaine whispered. He felt Kurt press a kiss to his chest and felt him nod. “Good.”

                  “Blaine…?”

                  “Yeah, babe?”

                  “What if they don’t go away?” Kurt whispered.

                  “They will, eventually.”

                  Kurt whimpered. “I want them to go away now.”

                  “I know, baby. I know,” Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair. “It won’t happen right away, but I think I know of a way to help. We can talk about it tomorrow, okay?”

                  “Okay,” Kurt mumbled. “Thank you.”

                  “Anything for you, my love. Now, go to sleep and have sweet dreams, okay?”

                  “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um okay so..confession time. This chapter was basically what this story was built on. I just had this really detailed scene in my head of Kurt having this awful nightmare while staying at Dalton and his roommate bringing him to Blaine's room to be comforted. I feel like it's a bit over the top and cheesy. *shrugs*


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple of months went as well as could be expected for someone who was practically shoved into an entirely new school with an entirely new curriculum. Kurt, always the top of his classes at McKinley, was doing alright with the new onslaught of academics that Dalton offered. He was pushed into Calculus and Physics, classes that he’d never anticipated taking at McKinley. Kurt was in Blaine’s room for hours every night, begging for Blaine to help him work out the various formulas and math problems. However, Kurt was flourishing in his Art, English Lit and French classes and Kurt had joined the Warblers as promised (He still chuckled as he remembered Wes sprouting a tear or two when he sang his audition song).

                  Overall, Kurt didn’t mind Dalton so much. Of course he missed his family and his friends in New Directions, but he felt this unnerving kind of calm at Dalton. He stopped flinching every time he heard a locker door slam in the locker room after gym class and he was almost overwhelmed with the sheer amount of friendly faces he encountered every day. Boys from practically every grade had introduced themselves to him; once they found out he was a new student and Blaine’s boyfriend. Many of the other boys who lived on the same floor as him frequently knocked on his door asking for fashion advice for their upcoming dates with their boyfriends and girlfriends, or asked him for help on their French homework.

                  All in all, Kurt adjusted well to Dalton. He enjoyed seeing his boyfriend every day and his friendship with Jeff was one of the best he’s ever had. The only that thing he wasn’t happy about was the fact that New Directions had seemed stronger than ever as a group since he’d left. Both Glee clubs had been gearing up for Regionals. The presence of a council instead of a group leader was refreshing, but also disappointing. Kurt never knew how to _please_ the council members and he somehow managed to consistently pick the wrong song to audition with. He had refused Blaine’s help, trying to gain a solo on his own by injecting his vibrant personality into all of his performances. After every rejection, Kurt tried to keep strong and remember that life was going to be full of rejections, but he still managed to find himself in Blaine’s arms at the end of the day, trying not to cry.  Blaine personally approached the council and begged them to tell him why he had beat out his boyfriend once again in the audition for a solo. He couldn’t understand why someone with such a beautiful and unique voice and personality continued to be rejected to the point where he was practically stony at each rehearsal. The council simple explained that Kurt’s personality was too big for the a cappella group. Yes, he had an amazing voice and fantastic stage presence, but the council was worried that he wouldn’t mesh well as part of the group.

                  Blaine had come to him after and relayed where the thinking behind the council’s decision was coming from. Kurt’s reaction was pure silence. Blaine was worried, until Kurt exclaimed that he simply would try his best at being a team player. And he did, until the decision for the Regionals solos were being decided. Kurt couldn’t help but scream in frustration when the council decided that Blaine would be the perfect person to bring them to Regionals and refused to hold auditions for the coveted spot on the stage. But then came a shock that no one expected. Blaine refuted his solo and requested that the 11 o’clock number be turned into a duet… _with Kurt._

The room went abuzz immediately at Blaine’s request. Kurt swore his heart stopped beating. The council conversed for a moment before asking the members of the group to vote in favour of Kurt singing with Blaine for Regionals. Barely a second passed before every single member of the group held up a hand in the air, voting in favour of a duet.

                  Kurt almost cried he was so happy.

                  Blaine decided on singing, “Candles” by Hey Monday and they practiced constantly for a week straight before the competition. Try as they might, the Warblers placed second and New Directions were headed to New York for Nationals in May.

**Blaine**    

“So, Kurt, how’s everything at Dalton? You haven’t talked about it much since we saw you at Regionals,” Mercedes pointed out.

                  Blaine had finally convinced Kurt to come home to Lima this weekend after staying at the school for the past two weekends in a row. While Kurt hadn’t said much about it, Blaine knew he was still upset about losing at Regionals. Performing at Nationals in New York had been Kurt’s dream until he was forced to transfer to Dalton and Blaine knew it would be hard for Kurt to be around all of his friends when he was sure that all they would be talking about would be their trip to New York.

                  “It’s fine,” said Kurt, pausing to take a sip of his non-fat mocha. “I’m really enjoying the art class I’m taking. The teacher has worked in the fashion industry and she’s been encouraging me to create some design sketches that I’ve had stuck in my head for a while. She’s pretty liberal about the material that she marks, so it’s a great opportunity to work on my portfolio and boost my grade,” said Kurt.

                  Blaine noticed the way Kurt’s posture straightened and his eyes brightened a little as Kurt talked about his art class. While Kurt had always had a passion for fashion, he’d never considered going into fashion as a career because of his love for performing. While Kurt hadn’t said it in so many words, he knew that the art teacher had opened his eyes to other avenues and Blaine was happy that Kurt was enjoying the class so much.

                  “Oh that reminds me! We wanted to ask you for your opinion on the costumes for Nationals,” Rachel cut in. Blaine noticed Kurt’s shoulders sink immediately and the smile wipe off his face. Neither Mercedes, Rachel or Tina noticed the change in Kurt’s body language and immediately began to barrage Kurt with costume ideas for the upcoming competition. It took a few moments for Kurt to shake off the negative feelings towards the trip to New York before he was taking a sketchpad and his pencil case out from his bag. Blaine sat back and watched Kurt sketch a quick model wearing a cocktail dress, adding embellishments and accessories as he went. Blaine was glad that the girls had distracted him somewhat. He knew it was a matter of time before the girls started to talk about New York and sightseeing and he was prepared to be there for Kurt when he was undoubtedly upset later on tonight. But for now, Blaine was content to sit next to his boyfriend and watch him in his element.

**Finn**

“Hudson, can I talk to you for a minute?”

                  Finn slammed the locker door shut, the sound resonating through the empty locker room. Gym class had ended a while ago and Finn thought he was the last person in the room, until now.

                  “What do you want Karofsky?” he asked angrily. Finn had avoided Karofsky ever since the incident with Kurt. It had been months since Kurt had transferred to Dalton, but McKinley still wasn’t the same without his brother around. At first, Finn basically had to turn around and walk in the opposite direction once he saw Karofsky in the halls because he knew his anger would snap and he’s have Karofsky by his neck against the locker.

                  “I need your help with something,” he replied, eyes casted downwards.

                  “What could you possibly need from me?” Finn scoffed.

                  “I want to apologize to Kurt,” Karfosky said quietly.

                  Finn let out a laugh of disbelief. “You want to apologize to Kurt? Are you serious? Do you really think that Kurt is willing to hear an apology from you? You bullied him for years! You attacked him! You kissed him against his will! You forced him to change schools because he was terrified to be around you! It’s been _months_ and you want to _apologize to him?_ ”

                  “Hudson, can you just stop for a minute and listen to me please?” he asked. “After I…uh…kissed Kurt, I was so angry at myself. Pushing him around and calling him names never really affected me, but that kiss made it personal. And it killed me inside because I knew I’d finally broken him. Hummel’s always been so proud of himself. It seemed like nothing ever hurt him, no matter how hard I pushed him around. After I kissed him I knew I hit my lowest point, so I got help. I came out to my parents and we went to see Miss Pillsbury, who referred me to a therapist. After all these months I still feel horribly guilty about it and my therapist thinks that apologizing to Kurt would, _further my recovery_ or something.”

                  “Why did you even do it in the first place?” Finn asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

                  “I was scared. I was having all these feelings and I didn’t know where they were coming from. It took me a long time to figure out I was gay and I was absolutely terrified. I was so jealous of Kurt, because he was so out and proud. I wanted that for myself, but I knew that my friends and family would never accept me. I just…wanted to be like him. And maybe I had a little bit of a crush, I don’t know.”

                  “Well why didn’t you just tell him that?” asked Finn, sending a calculating look.

                  “Who are you trying to kid, Hudson? He wouldn’t have listened to me in a million years.”

                  “So what makes you think he’s going to listen to you now?”

                  “I was wondering if you could help me do it. You’re a decent guy, Hudson. I know you care about Kurt a lot. I swear I’m not doing it to hurt him. I know it won’t be much, but I know it’s the right thing to do.”

                  “Look, I appreciate that you’re getting help now and that you are trying to be a better person, but it can’t just erase everything you’ve done,” said Finn.

                  Karofsky sighed loudly and thread his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

                  “Don’t you think I know that, Hudson? I’m trying to get better. I know I can’t erase everything I’ve ever done, but doesn’t trying to be a better person count for something? I finally feel like I can figure myself out and I know that apologizing to Kurt is going to be the biggest step to getting there.”

                  The way that Karofsky was looking a Finn, well…it almost looked like he was pleading with him. Finn didn’t understand much about therapy, but he figured that it must be doing some good seeing as Karofsky was taking this huge step. Finn’s known the boy for years, ever since elementary school football and the person who is standing in front of him today is not the same person.

                  “Okay, I’ll talk to Kurt tonight and I’ll text you later, alright? But just so you know, there’s no way in hell I’m letting you go apologize to him on your own. I’m coming with you. Also, Kurt’s boyfriend will probably want to sit in, unless Kurt can deal with this on his own, so you should prepare yourself for that.”   

                  Karofsky nodded. “Thanks, Hudson. I really appreciate it.”

                  Finn just nodded in response and turned towards his locker, gathering his things and preparing to go home. He heard Karofsky leave the locker room and he intentionally banging his forehead on the metal door of this locker.

                  _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Kurt**

                  Kurt was filling out a worksheet for his French class when his phone started to vibrate next to him, alerting a call from his step-brother.

                  “Hi Finn!” he said as he answered. “What’s up?”

                  “Hey man…listen. I have something I need to talk to you about. Are you busy?”

                  “No…”said Kurt. “What do you want to talk about?”

                  He heard Finn take a deep breath on the other end of the line. “I talked to Karofsky today.”

                  Kurt immediately sat up straighter in his chair, his heart hammering in panic. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

                  “No, Kurt. It was nothing like that, I promise,” Finn reassured.

                  “Okay, so then why were you talking to him then?” asked Kurt.

                  “He needs my help,” Finn answered.

                  “What for?”

                  “He wants to apologize to you about everything and he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it if he didn’t talk to me first,” said Finn.

                  “Why the hell would Karofsky want to apologize to me? He’s never wanted to do it before,” Kurt asked angrily. This was fucking unbelievable. Karofsky tortured him _for years_ and now he wants to apologize? When he’s two hours away at a boarding school he was practically forced to go to?

                  “Kurt, listen. I knew you would react this way. Trust me, I reacted the same way when he told me this. But you have to trust me when I say he was being completely sincere. Apparently he was just scared because he hadn’t figured out that he was gay. That’s why he always bullied you. He didn’t like that you were so out and proud. He was confused and scared. I mean, it’s no excuse. But even he admits that he hit a low point when he attacked you like that. He’s been seeing a therapist and stuff. I really do think he’s changed, Kurt. He’s not the same guy he was before.”

                  “So, you’re saying he’s actually gotten help?”

                  “Yeah, apparently he came out to his parents and they went to go see Miss Pillsbury together and she referred him to a therapist and everything…”

                  “HE CAME OUT?” Kurt shouted into the phone. “ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

                  “Jeez, Kurt. Calm down. He said he came out to his parents, but I don’t know if he came out to anyone else.”

                  “That’s a huge step…he really must have changed…” said Kurt.

                  “Kurt, I’ve known Karofsky since we were little kids. Trust me. He’s changed. Maybe not completely, but…I really think he’s working towards becoming a better person.”

                  “Wow…that’s…wow. I don’t even know what to say except for I never expected this from him,” said Kurt.

                  “If you want to go through with it, man, I’ll come with him. I promise.”

                  “Finn, I’m hardly sure I’ll need a body guard. But, I think it would be comforting none-the-less. So, thank you.”

                  “So, do you think you’re going to do it?”

                  “I think so, Finn. I’ll probably discuss it with Blaine first, but I think I will. I mean obviously he’s going out of his way to apologize to me. That has to mean something.”

                  “Okay, bro. Text me after you talk to Blaine, okay? And we’ll set something up?”

                  “Sure, Finn. I’ll talk to you later.”

                  Kurt set his phone down on the desk and exhaled loudly. Kurt knew that this was going to be a tricky situation, especially when he told Blaine. Blaine was so protective of Kurt; it was going to take a lot of convincing and persuasion to make Blaine feel comfortable with the situation. Kurt knew he could just go right ahead and meet up with Karofsky, but he’d feel horrible keeping it from Blaine.

                  Kurt picked his phone up off the desk and started typing out a message to his boyfriend.

**Kurt:** _Hi! Are you busy right now?_

**Blaine:** _Just playing video games with Nick and Jeff. What’s up?_

**Kurt:** _Can you come over here? I want to talk to you about something._

**Blaine:** _Absolutely! I’ll be there in a minute. <3_

**Kurt:** _< 3_

                  Less than a minute had passed when he heard Blaine’s voice calling out a goodbye to his friends down the hall from his open doorway. Kurt laughed when he heard footsteps pounding loudly in the hallway. He counted seven before Blaine appeared in the doorway with a joyous smile on his face.

                  “Hi!” Blaine called out a little breathlessly.

                  “Did you just skip down the hall?” Kurt asked, smiling widely.

                  “How did you know?” Blaine asked, his nose scrunching up in confusion.

                  “I only counted seven, very loud footsteps from the moment you called goodbye to the boys and the moment you appeared in my doorway,” said Kurt.

                  “Well aren’t you my little detective?” said Blaine. He walked into the room and paused in front of Kurt. He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips. Before Blaine started to kiss him into completely distraction, Kurt pulled away and stood up. Blaine made a small noise of dissent as Kurt guided Blaine to sit down on the bed, while Kurt sat back down in the desk chair and spinning it so he was facing his boyfriend.

                  “So what did you want to talk about?” asked Blaine.

                  “I just got off the phone with Finn and apparently he and Karofsky just had a nice little conversation after gym class today.”

                  “What? Why was Finn talking to Karofsky?” asked Blaine, eyes wide in shock. “They didn’t fight or anything did they? He’s not hurt?”

                  “Blaine, calm down. He’s fine,” Kurt reassured. “Karofsky approached him because he wants to apologize to me.”

                  “That doesn’t even make any sense. Why would he want to do that? He’s never wanted to apologize to you before!” Blaine exclaimed.

                  “I know, that’s what I said. But apparently after the…you know…incident, he realized that what he did was really wrong. I guess he felt so guilty about the whole thing that he sought out help,” Kurt explained. “He came out to his parents and they forced him to go see the guidance counsellor at McKinley. She referred him to a therapist and he’s been seeing her for months.”

                  “Wow, that’s unbelievable. I can’t believe he actually came out though,” said Blaine. “I mean, I really wouldn’t have expected that from him. I figured he’d be one of those guys who denies it until they are married with children and get tired of watching gay porn to get off.”

                  Kurt snorted. “Blaine, you sound so much like Santana right now.”

                  “Do I now? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Should she be notified?”

                  Kurt laughed and smacked Blaine’s shoulder playfully. “Stop being a goofball, this is a serious discussion.”

                  “Right, of course,” said Blaine. His goofy expression immediately turned into one of stony silence.

                  Kurt laughed again and leaned over to give Blaine a quick kiss. “You don’t have to be that serious,” he mumbled against Blaine’s lips.

                  “No?” asked Blaine, his eyebrow raised dramatically. “Are you sure?” Blaine was just about to press his lips against Kurt’s when suddenly Kurt’s palm was pressed against his mouth and Kurt was leaning away with a smirk across his face.

                  “No more kissing until we are finished discussing the issue, alright?”

                  Blaine licked his palm in response. Kurt whipped it away in response.

                  “BLAINE! Gross!”

                  Blaine just sat there adorably, laughing under his breath.

                  “Kurt Hummel, there is going to be a point in time when I’m sure you’ll be enjoying things like that instead of being grossed out by them,” he said.

                  Kurt ignored the incoming flush of his cheeks and started up the discussion one again.

                  “So, anyways…Blaine,” Kurt shot an annoyed look at Blaine, who was still giggling under his breath. “Karofsky wants to meet up and apologize to me personally. His therapist thinks that apologizing to me is probably the biggest obstacle to overcome in his therapy or something.”

                  “Are you actually going to do it though, Kurt?”

                  “Yeah, I think so. It’s for a good reason. It’s not like he’s going to try and beat me up or anything. Obviously he’s trying to make the effort to be a better person and who am I to be the roadblock in that situation. To be frank, I’d love to hear an apology. No, it’s not going to fix everything, but it’ll be something.”

                  “Are you sure?”

                  “Yes, Blaine, I’m sure.”

                  “Well, as much as I don’t like the situation, I’m proud of you. I think this is really brave of you, baby.” Blaine reached over and gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze.

                  “Thanks,” said Kurt, softly. “Are you going to come with me? I’ll probably just tell Finn to invite Karofsky to our house this weekend. You and Finn can listen protectively in the kitchen while we talk in the living room or something.”

                  “Of course I’m going to come, Kurt! Plus I believe it’s my turn to make plans for Date night. I’ll make it extra, super special this weekend, just because.”

                  “You’re adorable. But thank you for being so supportive, Blaine. I wasn’t really sure how you would react.”

                  “Did I surprise you?”

                  “You always surprise me,” said Kurt, fondly. “Now, come on. I believe I promised some kissing?”

                  “Yes, yes you did,” said Blaine. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Kurt**

“Are you ready for this?”

“Blaine, I wouldn’t have said yes if I knew I couldn’t handle it,” said Kurt.

Blaine had been pacing the length of Kurt’s bedroom nervously since the time he had arrived at Kurt’s house. Today was the day that Karfosky would be coming over to Kurt’s house to apologize to him and while Kurt had somewhat managed to keep calm, he couldn’t help but run various scenarios through his head all night and now he was slightly shaky with the combination of caffeine and lack of sleep.

Kurt knew there couldn’t be possibly anything that would go wrong. Karofsky wanted to apologize, to make things right and he still had 15 minutes to primp and preen and make himself look and feel flawless until Karofsky was expected to arrive. The least he could do was look absolutely fabulous while his stomach rolled with nerves in expectation of the meeting.

“I know you can handle it Kurt…I just keep thinking back to that day when you called me, sobbing and terrified, after what he did to you. I don’t think I’d ever be able to forgive him, Kurt. I don’t know how you’ll be able to do it.”

“I read in Cosmo that it’s unhealthy to hold grudges. All the stress is bad for your heart, and you know I can’t risk anything because of our family history,” said Kurt, uncapping the bottle of cologne in front of him and spritzing a couple of times into the air and walking back in forth through it.

“Since when do you read Cosmo?” Blaine asks, stopping in the middle of the room and looking at Kurt incredulously.

“I-I….might have picked it up while I was waiting to get my hair cut at the salon,” Kurt stammered, cheeks pinking in embarrassment. “Please don’t judge me.”

Blaine laughed loudly and pulled Kurt into a kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck and deepened the kiss. Blaine pulled away after a few seconds and said, “I promise I won’t judge you. I may have paged through a few issues with Sierra a couple of times.”

“Oh, really? Now…what kind of article is Blaine Anderson interested in reading in an issue of Cosmo? 101 ways to please your man?” asked Kurt playfully.

Blaine leaned in and brushed his lips against Kurt’s ear.  “Do you really think I need a magazine to tell me how to please my man?”

                  “Absolutely not,” Kurt murmured. “You’ve been doing fine on your own.”

                  “As have you,” Blaine replied.

                  Before they could lean back in to kiss, the doorbell rang down below and Kurt sprang away from Blaine, heart hammering.

                  “He’s early,” he said, voice shaking. Kurt looked into the full length mirror that stood in the corner of his bedroom, assessing his appearance.

                  Blaine appeared behind him, hooking his chin onto Kurt’s shoulder.

                  “You look amazing,” Blaine said quietly.

                  “Thanks. I didn’t doubt it for a second, though,” Kurt said confidently. Blaine laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the door.

                  “Come on, let’s go answer the door before your Dad beats us to it and scares him off.”

**David**

                  David had been sitting in the Hummels’ driveway for ten minutes before he convinced himself to get out of the truck, walk to the front door and ring the doorbell.  He didn’t understand why he was so nervous. He hadn’t slept well all week; his dreams filled with ugly confrontations and stress. While managing to convince Hudson had been a feat in itself, apologizing to Kurt was going to be the toughest thing he’ll ever have to do.

                  Months of weekly appointments with his therapist had lead him to this point. Learning to open up and actually talk about his feelings took at least a month in itself. Not to mention the two months it took to start writing in the journal that his therapist gave him during their first appointment. He was brave enough to come out to his parents and to talk to a stranger about why he felt the way he did and why he acted so harshly to someone who was completely innocent. Surely he could battle this obstacle, right?

                  He stood at the door for a good 45 seconds until he heard the sound of pounding footsteps behind it. The door swung open to reveal Burt Hummel, wearing an old flannel shirt and a ball cap on his head. His face was void of expression yet David felt like he was going to throw up. Burt stood silent, waiting for David to say something. He swallowed the words of apology running rapidly through his mind, ( _I’m so sorry for hurting your son. He never deserved it. I’m sorry for putting you through this_ ), and settled on introducing himself.

                  “Mr. Hummel, I’m David Karofsky. I’m here to see Kurt.” He held out his hand as an act of politeness. Burt grasped it with his own oil stained hand, and shook it roughly.

                  “Come in. Kurt should be down any second now,” said Burt, eyeing David carefully. “But before he comes down, I just want to say that I think you’re doing a great thing today, kid. It’s never too late to try and mend your mistakes.”

                  “What’s great is that Kurt is actually allowing me to do this,” he replied, wringing his hands.

                  “Despite everything he’s been through,” Burt gave David a pointed look, “he’s genuine and kind and gives everyone a chance. You’re lucky, or I’m sure you’d have your ass beat down from here to next Sunday.”

                  David just smiled warily and nodded.

                  “WE’VE GOT THE DOOR!” a voice called out from where David assumed was the second level of the house.

                  Kurt appeared suddenly at the top of this stairs, his boots stomping loudly on the steps.  A boy with curly brown hair followed him.

                  _That must be Kurt’s boyfriend,_ he thought and his heart panged with jealousy. No matter how hard he tried to work through it, knowing Kurt had someone who loved and cared for him as much as this boy did was something he could only wish for.

                  “Hello, Kurt,” he greeted nervously.

                  Kurt looked shocked as the use of his first name.

_Well, I don’t blame him. I haven’t called him anything but_ Hummel _or something else since I’ve known him…_ he thought.

                  “Hello David, I see you’ve met my father _who was just leaving._ ” Kurt shot an annoyed look at his father, who nodded slightly.

                  “I’ll be at the Garage until dinnertime. Finn’s upstairs playing X-box and Carole’s working late. I left money on the table if you want to order something for dinner,” said Burt, grabbing his keys and heading towards the door. “Call me if you need anything.”

                  “We will Dad, thank you.”

                  The three boys stood awkwardly in the foyer as they waited for Burt to leave.

                  “I’m sorry about that,” said Kurt. “I wasn’t intending to let him answer the door, in case he scared you off or something. “

                  David smiled slightly and shook his head. “I don’t think he tried to scare me off, well, not too much.”

                  Kurt scoffed and shook his head. “I would have been down faster but we got a little caught up. Plus you’re a little early. Anyways, shall we sit?”

                  David nodded.

                  “This is my boyfriend, Blaine, by the way,” said Kurt, snaking an arm around Blaine’s waist. Blaine just nodded curtly and David did the same.

                  _I definitely do not ever want to cross him,_ thought David. The look in Blaine’s eyes was enough to kill.

                  He followed Kurt and Blaine into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. Kurt and Blaine sat across from him, Kurt subtly reaching for his boyfriend’s hand and settling back into the cushions.

                  There were a few moments of silence before David decided to finally just _open his mouth_ and start saying the things he’s been running through his mind ever since he started therapy all those months ago.

                  “Kurt I…I just. God, I don’t even know where to start,” he said honestly.

                  Kurt sat patiently across from him and was that… _a look of encouragement on his face?_

                  He took a deep breath and started again. “That day in the locker room was the lowest point in my life and I’ve done some pretty bad things. I don’t know what happened. My whole life I’ve just followed what my friends did. I picked on kids because they picked on kids. It came to a point where I knew I’d have to be the same as them, or I’d be an outcast. I thought that if I didn’t have my friends anymore, I’d have nowhere to go.  I didn’t want to be left behind. In the back of my mind I knew it was wrong, but it was like I was blinded. I stopped thinking about other people’s feelings and I started to focus on how good it made me feel when I put others down.  I also felt like nothing could touch me when I was being a bully. If I was the one who was doing the bullying, it meant that no one could bully me. “

                  “When we got older, words like _gay_ or _fag_ suddenly had actual meaning and the power to hurt. When word got around that you were gay, it was like a switched flipped. Everything we did to you was about being gay and I never realized how much it could hurt. I still don’t realize it. I admitted to myself that I was gay when I was 14 and I was changing in the locker room after the first football practice I had ever been to and…”

                  He trailed off and looked up at Kurt and Blaine, who were both smiling a little. David realized that was the first time he ever alluded to himself being gay to someone other than his parents or his therapist.

                  “Um, yeah so...after you came out I knew I’d never have a chance in hell of coming out and being accepted. So, I protected myself. I knew that if I went along with my friends and kept quiet, no one would ever know that I was gay. I even kissed a few girls, which was really not fun at all.”

                  Kurt and Blaine both burst out laughing across from him. He must have looked shocked because Kurt immediately started to explain.

                  “I’m sorry! We’re not laughing at you, I swear. Both Blaine and I have kissed girls and we know _exactly_ what you’re talking about.”

                  “At least their lipgloss tastes kind of nice,” Blaine mumbled quietly.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and nodded. “Brittany’s tasted like root beer,” he said.

                  “Wait!” said David, “You kissed Brittany?”

                  “I did. I was trying to convince my dad I was straight so I could fit in with him and Finn, but it didn’t quite work out,” he replied.

                  “Oh. Right…well. Anyways, as we continued through high school I noticed that you were getting more and more confident. You fought back, joined Glee. Your comebacks were flawless. You did not give a fuck about what people thought about you, no matter how many times we slushied you, or threw you into dumpsters and called you names. You seemed so comfortable with yourself and I was just _so jealous_ of that. I really was. I wanted to be out and proud, just like you. But I knew I’d never have a chance here in high school and I was so scared. Plus, when I overheard Finn talking about your new boyfriend, I was just so angry. I just wanted to be like you and it seemed so unfair that you had a chance to be happy, while I had to stay completely miserable.”

                  Kurt and Blaine sat silently across from him, looking thoughtful.

                  “So I just really wanted to say that I’m sorry for everything and I honestly wish I could take it all back. Ever since the incident in the locker room, I’ve been beating myself up and feeling so guilty about it. I’m sorry, Kurt. I really am.”

**Kurt**

                  “I accept your apology, David. And I forgive you,” said Kurt.

                  “Wait, what?!” David exclaimed. “You…you actually forgive me? For everything I did to you.”

                  “David, while it may take me a long time to forget everything that’s happened in the last couple of years, I don’t exactly hold a grudge against you anymore. Obviously you have to guts to come to my house and apologize to me personally. That’s _huge._ I would have never in a million years expected this from you, and I frankly I think it’s outstanding. I know how hard and terrifying it is to realize that you’re different from everyone else because of who you are attracted to. Until I met Blaine, I didn’t know what it was like to be truly happy. I didn’t know what it was like to be able to have someone in my life, who knew exactly what I was feeling, someone I could relate to. I know that it’s kind of clichéd, but it truly does get better. It does. You’ve been through just as much crap as I have, but in a different kind of way. If anything, you had it worse, because you were fighting with yourself this whole time. I knew I couldn’t be anyone but myself, but you…you were hiding who you really were and I can’t hold that against you. It’s honestly such a waste of energy to focus on the bad things in life. And yes, while I was upset and shaken for a while after you kissed me, I got over it. I focused on the people who I love and who love me back, my hobbies and my schoolwork. I realized that there was no use focussing on the bad, when I have so many good things surrounding me and I really think you need to start realizing that as well.”

                  “I think I’ll get there eventually, you know? But it might take a while,” said David, looking down at his shoes.

                  “And that’s okay. You don’t have to rush anything. Take time to figure out who you really are. You’ve already taken one big step towards getting better, right? You’ll be fine.”

                  “Thanks, Kurt,” said David, sheepishly. “It means a lot.”

                  “Same goes for your apology. I really appreciate that you did this, David.”

                  They smiled at each other across the room for a moment, before Kurt realized Blaine was squeezing his hand. Blaine leaned over and whispered, “You’re amazing”, in his ear before David started to speak again.

                  “I guess that’s all I really wanted to say.  So I guess I’ll get going,” said David. He stood up and started to walk towards the door.

                  “David! Wait!” David stopped in the middle of the room and turned towards Kurt.

                  “Dalton has a PFLAG group that meets with the groups in Lima and in Westerville once a month to do something fun. We’re doing lazer tag and going out for pizza this month. You should come. You could bring your parents, if you want. Blaine and I are going with our parents and some of our friends. It should be a good time. I think you’ll have fun.”

                  “I-I’ll think about it,” David stammered, seemingly shocked. “Thanks.” 

                  “I’ll get your number from Finn and text you the details closer to the date, if that’s okay?” asked Kurt.

                  “Sure,” he nodded. “I’ll see you guys later,” he said before he walked out the door.

“Did that actually just happen, Blaine?” Kurt asked breathlessly.

“It did, babe.”

“Holy. Shit.”

“I know.”

“He actually apologized.”

“Yes.”

“And it was _sincere._ ”

“It was.”

“Wow…I can’t believe this. We should celebrate!” Kurt exclaimed, jumping up and down a little.

“Yes! Definitely! We should definitely celebrate!”

“We should make cupcakes, Blaine! Maybe we can even stick a candle in one of them and make a wish!”

Kurt laughed when he noticed Blaine trying to cover up his disappointment.

“Blaine, Finn is home. We can’t celebrate _that_ way.”

“I know,” Blaine pouted.

Kurt kissed his cheek. “Maybe later,” he whispered into his ear.

“I’m holding you to that, Mr. Hummel.”

“Blaine, don’t I always keep my promises?” he called out, skipping into the kitchen.

Blaine shook his head. “Kurt Hummel, I swear you are the most interesting kid in all of Ohio,” he mumbled under his breath before he followed Kurt into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thanks for bearing with me. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Keep in mind I wrote this before all of the events with David that happened in season 3. I still have a few one shots left in this 'verse to post. It's a bit slow going at the moment but make sure to check back :) Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as it says on the tin, this is an AU take on "Never Been Kissed". This was published in 2011, so bear with me please. I'm just reposting on here. Expect a lot of fluff, hurt/comfort and some over exaggeration of things, along with situations that would probably never happen. Onwards!


End file.
